Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works
by AskForXYZ
Summary: An old friend and a classic plan aid Kaori to get what she has wanted for a long time -a love confession from Ryo. Things get intensive when plans of murder are revealed and Ryo has to protect someone amidst all the internal chaos in his heart. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own City Hunter or its characters. If I did, there would be no Angel Heart! This fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes and educational, if there's someone who can squish that out of this. :D

Author's Note: Ollo! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. So, be kind with your reviews or I will cry all night long on my goga bed. Kidding. I appreciate any kind of reviews and response. Feel free to point out any errors you notice. And if you are not done being the grammar cop, PM me. Joke, joke! :D

I love City Hunter! Kaori is my favourite character, followed by Ryo, Hideyuki and then the others. But, I haven't read the manga. So, my work is influenced by the anime only. I will provide a glossary for the non-familiar Japanese words used in the fic for my non-Japanese readers. And I also love Akira Kamiya's portrayal of Ryo. So, there will be a considerable use of onomatopoeia in the future chapters, like 'aarey', 'waaoow', etc. :D

I would like to mention my adoration, appreciation and gratitude towards Roschelle Templar, who has written brilliant and amazingly entertaining fics for City Hunter. If you are an avid City Hunter fan fiction reader and haven't read her fics yet (which is next to impossible), you are missing out. Personally, I am a fan of hers and my work is influenced by her in a lot of ways. But Roschelle's fics are more deep and genuine whereas mine seem like they have been written by drunk hipster bunnies who just smelled pot. No offence, hipster bunnies.

And I apologise for the American slangs in between. I am used to writing that way, but I am working on keeping those away from my City Hunter fics. Also, you will notice that sentences enclosed with ' ' are the character's thoughts while " " denote speech.

I hope that the readers enjoy this fic equal to the magnitude of pain and excitement I endured while writing this. I have tried to keep this fic as light-hearted as possible. Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing. :)

** Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works**

**[Chapter:1]**

Beams of sunlight crept in through the window. The photo frame on the bedside table sparkled, owing to the sunrays. Kaori opened her eyes and took in the sight of her favourite picture. She smiled tiredly at it, "Good morning, aniki. Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
Knowing that she wouldn't get a reply from her brother's image, Kaori yawned and stretched her arms. She mentally went over the things she was supposed to do later that day. After a few minutes and some budget calculations, she got out of bed and headed for a shower.

'There's so much work to do today. Cooking, cleaning, shopping for supplies, checking on the board, meeting Reika-san for that information... Aah. It would be a lot easier if Ryo helped me with these chores. But, he wouldn't prove to be of much help anyway. Hmm. He can't cook anything edible. Whenever I force to him help me with the cleaning, he ends up playing with the stuff he found. If I take him to the general store, the owner throws him out in a few minutes for hitting on the female staff. If he gets to the board before me, he erases job offers from male clients or goes to see the female clients without telling me. He also pesters Reika-san when she is working. Sigh. What am I going to do?!'

This was like an everyday dilemma and Kaori again chose to do it all by herself instead of doubling her stress by having to keep an eye on Ryo all the time. She got out of the shower, dressed into a red blouse and mini skirt and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Not bad", she thought, "Now, to the kitchen".

After cooking the breakfast, Kaori went up to Ryo's room. She found him hugging a pillow and pervesely rubbing his cheeks against it. Another sigh. "Ryo? Wake up. Breakfast is ready".  
Ryo mumbled in his sleep, "Your mokkori bust is so soft, blonde-chan..."  
Kaori yelled at him in frustration, "Ryo! Wake up, I said!"  
She yanked off the covers and tried to shake him out of his fantasy, "Come on! I don't have all day! Ryo?!"  
Ryo didn't budge, holding his pillow tighter. Kaori was getting more and more angry with every second, but she hated using her hammers when Ryo wasn't fully awake. She was about to use one out of desperation though when an old idea struck her. She innocently said aloud, "What?! Why is that mokkori babe running naked in the street?!"  
Ryo sprang up to his feet and jumped over to the window. "Where?! Where is the naked mokkori beauty?! Where?!"  
He was busy scanning the streets for a vision when Kaori said calmly,  
"Now that you're awake...", and slammed him onto the floor with her 'Hammer of Justice', "Get downstairs and eat your food!"  
Ryo growled with pain, "Aah... Looks like I got my hammer meal early today".

"I will be back by the evening. Reika-san had some emergency to attend to. So, I will visit her later. You keep an eye on the place and don't go around pestering women, you hear?", Kaori warned Ryo before going out. She walked out of the door when he nodded bemusedly in response. She was well aware that in spite of her instructions, Ryo would go out late in the afternoon to chase skirts on the street. Living with him was like looking after a child. He had to be fed on time. He had to be given space for his own 'activities'. And he had to be kept in line with the use of a disciplinary tool, like The Hammer. Kaori kept walking while continuing on that train of thought,

'I wonder how Ryo managed before I was his partner. Aniki had told me quite a few times about Ryo's careless expenditure. If it weren't for my strict composure, Ryo would spend all the money on drinks and girls. But it is great that he doesn't frequent those bars and cabarets so much nowadays. Has he changed or have I become somewhat lenient?'.

Ryo got out of the house as soon as Kaori left. He was hopping along the streets, singing one of his mokkori songs,

"_Cutie butts and mokkori breasts, _  
_what to choose?_  
_It's great that babes don't wear_  
_clothes too loose!_"

While goofing around like that, something caught Ryo's eye. It was a cafe. In the cafe, a girl and a guy were chatting over coffee. Nothing unusual. On taking a closer look, Ryo's expression became serious. 'Kaori? And who is that guy?'  
He observed them for a while. They were talking and laughing, seemed to be having a good time.

'He is quite a looker. But why is Kaori having a coffee with him? Could he be some guy she dated in college?'  
Deciding to find that out, Ryo sneaked around the cafe. But a thought occured to him and he stopped midway, 'It's not right to stalk them like this. I don't have to waste my time around Kaori and the guy who is looking at her so lovingly'.

He looked at Kaori from outside the cafe. She looked happy. But something made Ryo's heart constrict. Maybe the fact that someone else was making her happy. Though he would never accept it, the great City Hunter was well aware that he loved his partner. And the fact that she loved him too made it even more difficult for him. Letting her know of his feelings would complicate everything and somehow that always lead to Kaori's life being laid on the line. Ryo thought it was better to lie to her and the rest of the world than giving her another death letter. Somewhere in his heart, he believed that he wasn't worthy of her love. A merciless killer with a horrible past did not deserve the love of the world's most caring woman... that's what he thought.

'Something has to be done about this. I don't want my feelings to get in her way. It's better to walk away now and pretend that I didn't see them. Stay in control of your emotions, Ryo-chan". He smiled ruefully and decided to go the Cat's Eye cafe.

On reaching the Cat's Eye Cafe, he cheerfully greeted Miki and Kasumi, "Hi, Miki-chan! Hello, Kasumi-chan! You both look even more pretty when that octopus isn't around to block the view".  
"Be careful, Saeba-san. Falcon is in the back and might be tempted to teach you a lesson for your stupid remarks", Miki said indifferently.  
Ryo flexed his muscles playfully, "That sea monster is no match for me. Isn't that right, Kasumi-chan?"  
Kasumi smiled nervously. She changed the topic, "I haven't seen Kaori-san this week, Saeba-san. Is she out of town?".  
Ryo said, "I wish. She has gone shopping since afternoon. Said she will be back in the evening. How about we use this opportunity to go on a date, eh? You can come with us too, Miki-chan. It will be fun to not have the two ever-angry demons around"  
He ducked right in time to avoid getting hit by a plate Umibozu threw his way. He teased, "Losing your edge, old octopus? You just gave Miki-chan a reason to dump you. Your skills are getting rusty".  
Umibozu came out and snarled, "My skills are far better than you! And you are not a teenager either. You are getting older and more shameless!"  
"Really?", Ryo pouted, "I don't know what you are talking about. I just turned 20 this year".  
A dragon fly passed over Miki and Kasumi's head. Umibozu retorted, "Hmph. You are not getting any younger by lying. And you don't need to come here to bother the customers and ruin the business!"  
Ryo said, "I don't have to do my part in scaring the customers. You do that well by standing there like a giant barrista"

Umibozu was about to hit Ryo again when the ringing bell indicated someone's entry in the cafe. It was Saeko. She waved at them,  
"Hi. I was just passing by and thought I could have some coffee. Oh. You are here too, Ryo"  
Ryo caught her off guard. He sighed heavily, "What is it, Saeko? You are not someone who passes by and gets the mood to have a coffee".  
Saeko smiled, "You know me well, Ryo. I went to your appartment but you weren't there. And Kaori-san wasn't there too..."  
Ryo mentally recorded, 'So she is still out. Probably with that guy'.

Saeko continued, "Now that we are clear, I need your help with security for an event. It's a classified event but trouble is sure to brew there".  
Ryo tried not to think about Kaori. He asked Saeko, "What event?"  
"It's an exhibition cum auction of valuables from expeditions at other countries. There is an adventurer who is putting all the stuff he collected on his travels for auction. He has a notorius rival who would like to take him down during the event. So that the event is cancelled and he can take his opponent out"  
"If you know all this, then why can't your police force do something about it?"  
"Because the information we got was extensive, but it wasn't from reliable sources. It's not strong enough to be a police case"  
"Well, I'll do it. If you pay all the favours you owe me before the job!", Ryo leapt towards Saeko but she dodged him. She said with concern, "This time the payment will be in cash, Ryo. The businessman, Yamashita-san, who is hosting the event and venue has agreed to pay you well if you get the job done".  
Ryo said warily, "Why are you serving as the middle?"  
Saeko flipped her hair a little, "Because Yamashita-san is my father's close friend. It was my father's idea to get your help".

Ryo thought for a moment. "I will think about it and give you a call tomorrow"  
Saeko said, "Very well. Call me after Kaori-san gives her..."  
"**Why is everyone talking about her today?!**", Ryo cut Saeko off in the middle of her sentence and stormed out of the cafe. Everyone was surprised by this sudden outburst.  
"What was that about?", Miki said. Saeko and Kasumi looked confused too. Umibozu smiled to himself,  
'The pervert is probably having trouble hiding his feelings towards Kaori again. What a loser'

Ryo was sitting on a park bench, regretting that sudden explosion of emotions he had displayed at the Cat's Eye Cafe a while ago. This wasn't the first time Ryo had become jealous of someone else's proximity to Kaori. He remembered all those clients who had made advances towards her. Ryo's goofy exterior and sincerity towards his work never revealed his true feelings about complex matters like this one. But behind that cold demeanour was a man envious of those who could tell Kaori how they felt about her. To the world, Kaori was just Ryo's partner in work. But to Ryo, she was his saviour. Before she walked into his life, he truly was a heartless killer when the situation called for it. Slowly and steadily, Kaori's loving nature and her inability to hurt people on purpose affected Ryo as well. She managed his house, his work and pretty much all the important aspects of his life. Everything about her was so genuine and true that Ryo fell in love with her before he could stop himself. But he considered his love for her wrong on so many levels. She was his best friend's sister and he was supposed to take care of her. She was his partner and getting involved with her romantically would put her higher on his opponents' list who wanted to strike at his weak point. Little did they know that Kaori was more of a strength to him than an Achilles' heel. She was the only refuge for Ryo when he needed that warmth and the strength to go on. He wasn't just a survivor anymore. He was living life and trying to make the most out of everyday, with his beloved partner by his side.  
'Time to drown my feelings in alcohol and focus my thoughts on the club dancers' bodies. This Kaori drives me crazy'

Previously that day, Kaori was walking along a not-so-crowded street. She had read an advertisement about a sale at the 21 store in another part of town. She was heading towards that store when some hillbillies whistled at her. She ignored them but one of them commented aloud, "Look at the ass on that babe! And her long sexy legs!"  
The other one added, "Did you see her bust? She is quite something. Hey, baby! Care to join us for a ride?"  
Kaori controlled her temptation to slap those bullies shut. She kept walking, 'I am almost there. Once there are enough people around, these morons will retreat'.  
But one of them caught her by the arm, "What's the hurry, girl? Where you off to?"  
The other one passed his hand over her sleeve, "Yeah. Let's have some..."  
He was cut off with a kick to his jewels. Kaori hit the other one with her bag and started to walk away. But the jerks caught up with her and took hold of her.  
"Let go off me, you creeps!"  
"You think you can just waltz off after insulting us like that?! You have to pay, redhead", they tried to pull her in an alley.

Out of nowhere, a guy put a hand on the goon's shoulder, "Now, now. Is that the way to treat a lady? Hm. I don't think so". He was well dressed. He was holding his coat over his shoulder with one hand. He loosened his shirt's cuffs and rolled up his sleeves very calmly. Kaori looked at the guy while trying to get out of the mugger's hold. He was good-looking. His glasses seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. He had a little smile on his face. He was well built and had an air of gallantry around him. Overall, very charming. He looked at Kaori through the corner of his eyes and winked. Kaori blushed.

"Stay out of it, scu...", the bums tried to take the guy down. But he ducked and landed a swift blow to the fat one and a kick to the other one. He made one of them trip over and threw the other guy headlong into his partner. He wasn't done with them yet. Punches, knee jerks, slamming their heads into walls... the muggers finally gave up and took to their heels. The guy eased his sleeves and turned around to look at Kaori.  
Kaori smiled gratefully and was about to thank him when he smiled at her,  
"We meet again, Kaori-san".

*******BANTER TIME!*******

Ryo: So, your fic aims at making me confess what I feel for Kaori?  
Me: Exactly.  
Ryo: (nods seriously) Hmm. What kind of feelings are we talking about here?  
Me: Love?  
Ryo: (rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically) Bahahahaha! Why would I love that hammer swinging redhead?! That is hilarious!  
Me: The act's over, Saeba-san. The curtains are up. Everyone knows that you love Kaori-san.  
Ryo: (defensively) I don't.  
Me: You do. And you are too scared to admit that you love her!  
Ryo: (vehemently) What do you know about love?!  
Me: (offended) How can you say that?! I have been loving you and Kaori-san for years!  
Ryo: (crying fake tears of joy) You love me, writer-chan? I am deeply touched...  
Me: I meant you and Ka... AAAAH! Don't touch me!  
Ryo: (pervert mode on) We're lovers, right? Come to Ryo-chan, eh!  
Me: AAAAARGHHHH! TASUKETE!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the second chapter, with a little more effort. :)

Banzai: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the first chapter and yes, I promise to improve myself as a writer. :D

Rain: Thank you for your review. And yes, I agree. I didn't think that it would be so tough to explain what's going through Ryo's mind.  
Still, I am trying and encouraging reviews like yours keep me motivated to improve. Thanks again. :D

A big, big thanks to everyone who follows, reads and/or reviews my fic. It means a lot to me and keeps me inspired. :)

**Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works**

**[Chapter: 2]**

Kaori looked at the guy, trying to remember if she knew him before. He said, "It's me -Gabimaru Shinji. I was City Hunter's client once, remember?"  
Kaori had a full recollection. She exclaimed happily, "Shinji-kun? I didn't notice it was you!".  
Shinji smiled nervously, "Ah, Kaori-san. Call me Shinji. Or Gabimaru. Or Gabi. Or Maru. Call me anything but Shinji-KUN. I'm not that same young lad like before, you know? I am 25 years old now"  
Kaori laughed a little, "As you wish, Shinji-san".  
They walked together for some distance. Kaori asked,  
"So, when did you come back to Japan?"  
"A week ago. It sure has changed in three years. But, home is home afterall"  
"Yes, it is"  
"And you have changed too, Kaori-san"  
"Huh?"  
"You have become even more beautiful, I must say", Shinji complimented her, before bumping into a wall.  
Kaori blushed and laughed nervously, "Oh. That is not true. But you have changed for sure. What's with the new confidence? And you have been paying attention to your looks it seems."  
Shinji blushed a little, "Thanks. Travelling with my explorer uncle changed me a lot. He passed away last year but he taught me a good deal about life and about being a man"  
"Sorry for your loss"  
"No, it's fine. I just... Anyway, I am back in Japan now. And I am planing to start a tourism business here. Planing to settle down"  
Kaori grinned, "Oh. So you are here to settle down. Who is the lucky girl?"  
Shinji seemed confused, "There is no girl"  
Kaori joked, "Why, Shinji-san? Have you taken up your uncle's trait of hating women?"  
Shinji laughed a little, "Not really. But you can say that I have devoted myself to only one woman"  
"That's nice. It's a rare quality to find in men. Some men in particular", Kaori's thoughts drifted back to Ryo.  
"But I don't think she will ever love me back", Shinji said innocently.  
"Why not? Is there a problem?", Kaori seemed genuinely worried.  
"Yes. She has eyes for only one man", Shinji smiled, "Saeba Ryo"  
Kaori's hammer appeared in her hands, "What?! Who is she? Does Ryo know about her? How dare he didn't tell me?!"  
Shinji said, with sweat on his brow, "Please calm down, Kaori-san. You know her too. And you wouldn't hit her with a hammer"  
Kaori's hammer disappeared, "I know her? Who could that be?"  
Shinji sighed. Kaori was so naive when it came to love matters.  
He gave in, "It's you"  
Kaori almost jumped in surprise. She tried to make her faltering voice work,  
"No, no, no. You-you have got it wrong, Shinji-san. I don't have any feelings for Ryo"  
Shinji winked playfully, "Does that mean that I have a chance?"  
Kaori tried to process what he just said, "What do... I don't... Are you..."  
Shinji's eyes looked dreamy. He confessed to her,  
"I know this is very abrupt, but I have loved you since the day we met, Kaori-san. After I left, I saw many women. I was with many other women. But you never left my mind and my heart. I would compare them to you and think about what I was missing. I know, it sounds stupid but I think it's fate that I was to meet you this way while on my way to your place. Maybe it IS fate for us to be in each other's company. Afterall, first love is impossible to forget, right?"  
Kaori blushed a deep crimson red, "Shinji-san, I... I..."

Seeing that Kaori was unable to say more, Shinji suggested that they have some coffee in the nearby cafeteria. Kaori agreed meekly. Shinji tried to loosen up the tension between them by telling her about his exploits and some funny experiences. Kaori was relieved that he wasn't talking about his feelings anymore.

'But it is just wrong to keep him hoping. I need to be clear with him'  
She approached him, "Shinji-san?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I... I feel very flattered and I appreciate your feelings towards me. But... But, it's like you said -I have eyes for only one man", she lowered her head. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to let Shinji know that she did have feelings for Ryo. He wouldn't tell Ryo anyway. She said, "I am sorry. You will get any nice girl you want, I am sure..."  
Shinji responded bravely, "It's alright, Kaori-san. I knew this is what you were going to say. And it might take me some more years, but I will try to get over you"  
His warm smile assured Kaori that he wasn't lying. Her thoughts were interrupted by,  
"So, are you and Saeba-san engaged?"  
Kaori helped herself from falling off the chair, "Uh... Not really"  
Shinji looked at her quizzically.  
She explained, "I mean, he doesn't know that I... I... Ugh. And besides, he doesn't see me in a romantic way. I'm just his work partner"  
It hurt her to even say that. But that was the truth, according to her.  
Shinji broke the silence,  
"I don't believe it. As much as I can remember, Saeba-san admires you very much"  
"It's not like that. He does care for me and sometimes I feel that he likes me too but it's just vague. If I try to assess his feelings, I will get a headache. He is so caring sometimes but then he just gets so distant and cold"  
Kaori thought about all those times Ryo teased her about being manly or inefficient as a partner. But there were happy times too. That time when she had a concussion, her dream about him confessing his love for her -it seemed too real. His attitude of making her his first priority even in danger, his gentle smile, his constant efforts to cheer her up -little things and memories like these mattered more to her. She was an optimist after all. And probably the only one who could see the positive sides to Ryo's antics.  
She caught Shinji staring at her. She asked nervously,  
"Uh, you said you dated other girls. How many exactly? And how was your experience with them?"  
Shinji held up three fingers proudly, "Three".  
Kaori tried to smile, "I see".  
"I am sorry", Shinji reminisced, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable a while ago. I... Aaaaaghh!"  
Kaori was startled by his scream. She saw that Shinji had spilled hot coffee on his pants.  
"I'm alright. I'm fine", Shinji tried to cover up with a stupid smile.  
Kaori shook her head, "Your make over didn't affect your clumsiness, I see".

They chatted for some time. Kaori got up to go, "Thank you for everything, Shinji-san. But now I have to go do some shopping"  
Shinji stood up, "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"  
Kaori seemed confused, "Not really. But, don't you want to get a change of clothes?"  
Shinji said, "I will just cover it up with my coat till we reach your place. Then you could give me some of Saeba-san's clothes to wear?"  
Kaori thought,  
'This Shinji is making himself too comfortable'.  
She replied with her eyes closed in serious thought,  
"Very well, Shinji-san. But let me tell you that..."  
"Kaori-san? What are you waiting for over there? Hurry, hurry!", Shinji waved at her cheerfully.  
He had already paid the bill, picked up Kaori's bag and was standing at the exit door.  
Kaori's shoulders slumped, 'Why do I have to deal with weird men all the time? As if Ryo wasn't enough'  
Shinji and Kaori left the cafe and walked to the general store. Kaori shopped for items on her list while Shinji carried the bags. A loud sound diverted Kaori's attention. Shinji had stumbled over some cans on display.  
"Shinji-san! Are you alright?"  
He laughed nervously, "I am fine. Don't mind me. You continue with your shopping"  
The salesgirl whispered to Kaori, "He was staring at you". Kaori covered her face with her palm.

* * *

On reaching the apartment Kaori said, "Make yourself comfortable, Shinji-san. I hope you remember where the bathroom is. I will get you some clothes from Ryo's closet".  
"Yes, I remember. Thank you, Kaori-san", Shinji smiled and headed for the shower.  
Kaori brought some clothes downstairs. She called from outside the shower, "Shinji-san? I am keeping these clothes here"  
She walked to the kitchen and started to arrange the stuff she had just bought from the store. She was putting the fish inside the fridge when she heard Shinji clear his throat. She looked up. He was standing near her. He had put on the t-shirt and pants Kaori had given. Kaori looked at him, surprise very evident in her eyes.  
Shinji thought,  
'She must be thinking about my muscles. Back then, this shirt of Saeba-san would have dangled off my shoulders. Now it fits me perfectly. This is great. Maybe I do have a chance to woo Kaori-san'.  
"Shinji-san, why are you wearing that shirt with the wrong side out?"  
Shinji collapsed on the floor with riddled eyes.

"Thank you", Shinji said when Kaori handed him some snacks. Kaori sat opposite to him. She tried to initiate conversation, "So...".  
Shinji stopped her by raising his palm in front of her. He finished the food rapidly and stood up. He coughed a little before saying,  
"Makimura Kaori-san, it gives me a great deal of pain to say to you what I am going to say to you. But with love comes pain. And I consider it my duty to make sure that the woman I love is happy. With me or without me"  
Kaori watched him as he walked around and spoke. Shinji adjusted his glasses before saying,  
"I want to offer my help to you. I want you to hear the words you deserve to hear. I want Saeba-san to tell you what he really feels for you. And to get that out of him, I am willing to help you, even though it hurts me"  
Kaori was confused, "What are you trying to say?"  
Shinji came closer to her and put his hands on the table, right in front of her. He looked so serious and urgent. Kaori quivered a little.  
"Kaori-san, let's make Saeba-san jealous by being lovers!"  
WHAM! Shinji stood scared and blue as Kaori struck a mallet in the wall, inches away from him.  
"Watch what you say, Shinji-san", she warned him.  
Shinji crawled away from the danger point and assured Kaori, "Y-you misunderstood me, Kaori-san. That's not what I meant. I-I meant that we should pretend to be lovers..."

Kaori's mallet disappeared. She asked with genuine interest, "Why? How can that lead to Ryo's confession?"  
Shinji explained, "It is a classic trick, Kaori-san. Haven't you seen in the movies how the actress makes the actor jealous to get his attention? You know why people do that? Because it always works!"  
Kaori nodded, "I see your point. But, Ryo is not the jealous type. He didn't get jealous even the last time you were here"  
Shinji said, "That was because last time, it was only me who expressed those feelings. But this time, you will show off your feelings towards me too. We will go out on dates. We will go dancing, swimming, kayaking, din...".  
Kaori tapped a little hammer on the table, shaking Shinji out of his reverie, "And?"  
Shinji recovered and moved away, "Uh-ah-and, and I will clap while you eat steak"  
Kaori looked at him with a blank expression, 'Just what did he mean when he said that?'  
She expressed her doubt, "But what if our plan backfires and Ryo thinks that we are really in love and hence decides to not say anything at all?"  
Shinji smiled confidently, "You leave that to me, Kaori-san. We will not go that far. We will just make Saeba-san envious enough to get out that confession. When we reach the third stage of our plan, you will dessert me in front of Saeba-san. Thus, we will make him realize how close he was to losing you"  
Kaori nodded rapidly, "Hmm, hmm. I must say, Shinji-san, it is a good plan. It might actually work"  
Shinji beamed proudly, "It worked on all the ladies I have been with!"  
Kaori asked uninterested, "All three?"  
Shinji nodded proudly. He said,  
"Well then, let's not wait any longer to execute our fabulous plan..."  
"Wait, wait. I didn't say I was ready yet. I have to consider all the pros and cons", Kaori said.  
Shinji sighed, "Alright. You take your time. Here's my number...".  
Shinji handed her a card and walked towards the door, "Sayonara, Kaori-san. Call me when you..."  
The door slammed against Shinji's face. He slumped down behind the door with crooked glasses.  
Ryo closed the door behind him. Kaori got up, "Ryo! You should have knocked"  
Ryo said carelessly, "I didn't know you were at home. Hmm?"  
He noticed Shinji twitching in the corner.  
"What is that?", Ryo asked.  
Kaori helped Shinji to get up. He straightened up and took a deep breath,  
"Nice to meet you again, Saeba-san"  
Ryo asked, "Who are you?"  
Shinji pointed at himself, "Gabimaru Shinji. Don't you remember me? You protected me some years ago from my aunt"  
Ryo realized that the man in the cafe was Shinji as well. He repeated to himself what he had thought back then, 'Kaori will never date a clown like him'.  
Ryo shook his hands and greeted him with a warm smile, "Shinji-kun! Long time no see. You have changed so much over the years!"  
He was happy that it wasn't a potential date for Kaori. It was just Shinji.

Kaori fumed in the kitchen to herself,  
'We will get him jealous, Kaori-san. This plan will work, Kaori-san. Look at him now! Chatting with Ryo like they are best friends!'  
"Shinji-san, you must have dinner with us tonight! I am very pleased to meet you!", Ryo said, still under the influence of alcohol he had consumed an hour ago.  
"I bet, Shinji-san has work to do. Right?", Kaori looked dangerously at Shinji.  
Shinji took the hint,  
"Yes, yes. I have to run some errands. I will be back tomorrow to return your clothes, Saeba-san. I will enjoy the delicious meal by Kaori-san tomorrow, eh?"  
Ryo coughed,  
"I think the word you are looking for is 'tasteless' or 'bland', Shinji-san"  
He was averted from saying anything else when a hammer pound him into the wall.  
Kaori walked Shinji to the door while Ryo caressed the bump in his head,  
"I will see you tomorrow then"  
Shinji bowed,  
"Thank you, Kaori-san. And don't forget to call me"  
Ryo's ears caught that. Kaori said nervously,  
"Oh. Of course. I will. Bye!"

She closed the door and looked over her shoulder at Ryo. He seemed tense.  
'Could it be... could it be that he is jealous already? Maybe he heard Shinji-san asking me to call him'  
She walked to him,  
"Ryo? What is it? You seem tense"  
Ryo stood up and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Kaori..."  
She blushed immediately, ''Ryo?"  
He continued, "At times like this, I can turn only to you"  
Kaori couldn't believe her ears, "Ryo..."  
Ryo said solemnly, "I asked 27 girls out today. Not even a single one said 'yes'. Only another man can understand this pain. Thank you for listening to me, Kaori". He turned around to go.

"You, heartless prick!", Kaori bellowed and chased him around with a giant hammer. She caught up with him and punished him with the hammer seven times in a row. Ryo was tied to the ceiling fan while Kaori walked to the telephone. She stopped fuming and swearing when Shinji answered her call.

"Shinji-san? It's a yes from me!"

Ryo heard that too. 'A yes to what? Could they be...'

* * *

** ******BANTER TIME!*******

Shinji: Thank you, thank you. I was looking forward to meet Kaori-san again. You made it possible. Thank you!  
Me: You are most welcome, Shinji-kun.  
Shinji: Uh... (blushing)  
Me: Hmm?  
Shinji: Do you think there is a chance that I could woo Kaori-san? (still blushing)  
Me: Yes. If we were in the era when that word 'woo' was used...  
Shinji: (confused) So, is the plan going to work?  
Me: I can't tell you that right now. But, I have another plan for you in mind.  
Shinji: (excited) Really? Does it involve me being more heroic?  
Me: Yeah. You could say that. Near-to-death experiences, henchmen, bomb blasts -yeah. You could say that.  
Shinji: Near-to-de... Bomb blas...  
Me: Also, I know someone who you would be compatible with.  
Shinji: (overjoyed) You mean, Kaori-san?!  
Me: Quit it. She belongs to Saeba-san.  
Shinji: Oh. Okay. (utterly sad)  
Me: Ah, come on. I have a happy ending for you. Tragedy's not my thing, you know?  
Shinji: That's very kind. Thank you. (breaks my vase on the way out)  
Me: ?  
Shinji: (nervously smiling and embarrassed) I am sorry. I will, I will pay for that...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is the third chapter. I apologise before hand for the length of this chapter. I am hoping to do double updates from next week, like two chapters at once. Also, I am trying to write the story in a way that it makes sense but my skills at description are still pretty immature. But, I will give it my best and work tirelessly on it. And I don't know why I can't get the single line breaks to work in spite of 'shift+Enter'. I hope, I can figure that out soon. :)

Feedback: **Casey** -Thank you for your review. And I do agree that this site needs more CH fics. I'm glad you like the fic and I hope you find this and the future chapters interesting as well. Thanks again. :)

Glossary: *Ojisan -a Japanese title which is a synonym for 'uncle' in English

**Honto -a Japanese word synonymous to 'really' in English

***Baka -a Japanese word synonymous to 'idiot' in English

**I still don't own City Hunter or its characters**.

A heartfelt thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and/or follows the story. :)

* * *

**Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works**

**[Chapter: 3]**

Ryo was having lunch. Alone. Kaori had gone out with Shinji a while ago. Ryo remembered...

_"Ryo, lunch is on the table. I am going out with Shinji-san. He needs some help with shopping for his new house. Don't wait up on me. I will be back in the evening. And I checked the board myself this morning. There are no job offers. So, don't waste your time to go to the station and check for potential female clients", she said before walking out of the appartment. _

_He said, "Strange" _

_"What?", Kaori turned around. _

_Ryo put a finger to his chin, "I didn't know Shinji swinged that way" _

_He found himself stuck under the hammer Kaori had thrown his way. Ryo growled in pain, "It was a joke..." _

_Kaori went out, visibly angry and humiliated._

Ryo served himself some more rice. He loved to tease Kaori that way. She looked prettier when angry. He coughed abruptly to stop his own thoughts. He then pondered over the phone conversation he had with Saeko a while ago...

_"So, what do you say, Ryo?"_

_"I think, I will take it. But, don't tell Kaori. If she knows this offer is coming from you, she will turn it down for sure"_

_"Of course, I will be careful" _

_"When do I get to meet the client?" _

_"How about today? Say, an hour later?" _

_"Hmm. Kaori is gone out anyway. Okay. Be here in an hour then" _

_"Alright... Ryo?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"What was that sudden explosion about yesterday? Are you and Kaori-san having any problems?", Saeko teased playfully. _

_"None of your business. I am just sick of getting hit by her hammer everyday. I will see you in an hour" _

_Ryo was quick to disconnect the call to avoid any further questions about him and Kaori._

Ryo heard Saeko's car being parked below. He quickly finished his remaining meal and hurried out of the appartment. Saeko was waiting for him in her car. She adjusted her sunglasses,

"Good afternoon, Ryo. Ready to meet Yamashita-san?"

Ryo sat comfortably in the seat next to her, "Well, I hope you remember that I am going to charge you two mokkori points for this"

Saeko started the engine, "Of course, I remember. Let's go"

_'He really thinks he's going to get some from me? What a pity', _Saeko smirked.

_'I am doing this job just for the money. I have to pay back my debts at the Swans' Club. Kaori will never give me money for that. And my allowance is not enough to pay off the debt. Poor Ryo-chan', _Ryo sniffed like a child on the verge of crying.

The ride was peaceful, apart from Ryo making lecherous moves towards Saeko. It didn't take them long to reach the desired place. Ryo got out of the car and eyed the mansion,

"Look at that! Looks like old man Yamashita has enough money to provide for half of Shinjuku"

They were greeted by the butler of the mansion, Ishigawa-san. He welcomed them into the huge drawing room, well furnished and elegant. The grandeur was overwhelming. Ryo and Saeko watched as Yamashita-san walked down the stairs. He greeted Saeko,

"Saeko-kun, how are you?"

"I am fine, Ojisan. How have you been?"

"Hale and hearty as always", he laughed. He smiled at Ryo,

"You are Saeba-san, I assume? Nice to meet you"

Ryo nodded, "Likewise"

"Allow me to give you a personal tour", he gestured them to accompany him.

"This is the ball room. It hasn't been much in use since a few years. But, I had it cleaned and redecorated for the event", Yamashita-san explained. He went on to show them the entrance, exit and the banquet. After a detailed discussion about the venue, they were having tea in the drawing room. Yamashita-san began,

"I have full confidence in your abilities, Saeba-san. I am sure that the guests won't have any trouble. But I have one more favour to ask from you"

Ryo waited for him to speak further.

"The explorer whose possessions are going to be put on auction is very dear to me. His late uncle was a good friend of mine. This boy has impressed me very much. He followed in the footsteps of his uncle and has a great eye for artefacts. But, a week ago, he recieved a letter from someone. It was full of threats, as you might have guessed. It is probably from his envious rival -Takahara. Takahara threatened to kill this boy and destroy the venue if the exhibition cum auction isn't cancelled. They have some personal issues which became public when Takahara failed to defeat this kid for a charity treasure hunt. He believes that destroying his rival's career will quench his thirst to get even. Young people these days...", Yamashita-san sipped on his tea.

Ryo figured, "You need me to protect this explorer of yours?"

Saeko said, "Yes. That is what Ojisan told me and father. We agreed that no one else could be a better bodyguard but you"

Yamashita-san resumed, "But the boy treats these threats as harmless. He politely disregarded my suggestion to hire a bodyguard. Shinji has changed over the years. But just getting better at self-defense won't help. A pro's help is needed for such critical matters"

Ryo smiled to himself, 'Shinji...'

Saeko told, "His name is Gabimaru Shinji. You will have to do bodyguard duty for him without his knowledge. Are you up for that, Ryo?"

Ryo said, "I don't think it will be a problem"

Yamashita-san smiled, "Very well, Saeba-san. I have full confidence that you will protect Shinji and my mansion as well. Ishigawa? Could you fetch Naomi-san?"

Ishigawa bowed and went to call Naomi-san.

Yamashita-san explained, "Naomi-san is the caretaker and manager of the estate. She is also the emcee of the event"

Ryo jumped up as soon as Naomi entered the room. She bowed politely.

"My name is Sasaki Naomi. Nice to meet you"

"Saeba Ryo -pleasure to meet you", Ryo put his arm around her. Naomi was startled by Ryo's speed to put his hands on her.

Yamashita-san coughed, "Saeba-san, you might be interested to know that Naomi-san is married and a mother of two children"

"Honto?!", Ryo exclaimed. He encircled Naomi's waist with his hands,

"Waaoow! You are in a very good shape for a mother of two children! Mokkori hips!"

Saeko dragged Ryo out by the collar, "I apologise for his behaviour. Let's have a look at the security arrangements, shall we?"

Naomi led Ryo and Saeko to the underground control room. It was well equipped with security monitors and armed personnel. Naomi said,

"This is the control room. It is regulated by 12 security specialists -10 armed guards and 2 experts at surveillance technology. Each of these monitors display the movements recorded by all the 147 cameras around the estate"

Ryo commented, "Seems grand"

Yamashita-san said proudly,

"The security system was designed by my son himself. He is the CEO of Japan's largest IT firm. They excel in security software and other fields too"

Ryo asked, "Is it possible to hack into the system? Because from what I've seen, it's manually impossible to take out all the armed security guards around the estate. Not even a mole can enter your property without permission"

Yamashita-san explained,

"This system is full proof. Apart from our experts, only two people possess the security codes that are changed everyday. That is me and Naomi-san. In case of any external breach, the system will lock down all the entrances and exits with a sonic alarm. Then, the security codes will be needed to reinstitute it"

Saeko smiled, "Impressive"

They walked out of the room after discussing some more details. Yamashita-san turned to Ryo,

"Saeba-san, I am more concerned about the safety of the boy than this mansion. His life is in danger and he doesn't seem to care about it. It would be highly appreciated if you could catch the troublemaker red-handed"

Ryo nodded, "Rest assured, Yamashita-san. I am a professional. I take my job very seriously"

"I hope so", Yamashita-san sighed at Ryo's perverted grin while Naomi tried to push Ryo's face away from hers.

* * *

Kaori was with Shinji at his new house. She seemed disappointed, "You said he would follow us"

Shinji pondered out loud, "I wonder why he hasn't done that yet. Maybe we need to take more intense steps"

Kaori frowned, "What do you mean by 'intense' exactly?"

Shinji said nervously, "No... no. That's not what I meant. I mean... I think, we should put more effort into this. Let me think"

Kaori waited for him to say something. He scratched his head, walked frantically around the place and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. He finally squealed,

"That's it!"

Shinji described his new idea to Kaori while someone aimed at him through a sniper rifle. The aim wasn't Shinji but the glass in his hand. It shattered to pieces as soon as the bullet was fired. Kaori was taken aback. She approached Shinji, "Shinji-san, what..."

Shinji laughed nervously, "I guess, I have been working out too much. My grip was too tight".

Kaori shook her head and smiled.

Shinji chatted with her for some more time, but was eager to make her leave.

After Kaori was gone, Shinji made a call. He said,

"It's me"

"What do you want?"

"I just called to let you know that your warning shot was noticed"

"Great. So, you are calling off the exhibition? I am offering you a good deal, Shinji. If you are smart enough, you will accept it"

"Actually, that's not what I meant to convey. I just wanted you to know that your stupid threats don't even amuse me. Those artefacts are mine and my uncle's. I am not going to trade them for anything. And if you don't stop with these cowardly practices, I will be forced to forget our past and hand you to the police"

"Hmph! Your threats don't scare me"

"It's not a threat. It's a warning. Watch your back. I'm not your puppet anymore, Takahara"

* * *

Ryo and Kaori were having dinner. Kaori looked at Ryo. He was feasting on the food like a hog. She sighed,

"It won't hurt to chew your food before swallowing, you know"

Ryo replied, with food in his mouth, "What do you care? I am hungry and I want to push this crap down my throat before I have to taste it"

Kaori hissed, "If the food is so tasteless, you don't have to eat it!"

She tried to snatch the plate from Ryo's hand. He pulled it away, "Baka! What are you doing?!"

Kaori said sarcastically, "I'm saving you the trouble of eating this 'ghastly' food!"

Ryo noticed the bruise on Kaori's finger, "What's that?"

She stopped struggling with the plate and sat back, "Oh. It's nothing. Shinji-san crushed a glass today. His grip was too strong, I guess"

Ryo made a note,

'So, the opponent has gone offensive already. Looks like Shinji doesn't care about being fired at. And it also means that Kaori was close enough to him to have a splinter bruise her...'

Kaori blushed a little, "Say, Ryo..."

"Hmm?"

"How did you notice this bruise all of a sudden?"

Ryo made a quick come back, "I was just distracting you till I finished eating"

"Stop teasing me!", Kaori whined as Ryo hopped away.

* * *

*******BANTER TIME!*******

Me: I... I am a big fan! You have no idea how much I like you! I just love you!

Kaori: (blushing) Thank you. I feel flattered. And I should be the one thanking you. You are helping me with my... love problems.

Me: It's a pleasure, Kaori-san! I can do anything for you!

Kaori: (still blushing) Writer-san, will Ryo really tell me how he feels about me?

Me: I can't tell you that right now. But, I can tell you that this fic is going to have a happy ending.

Kaori: That's great. Thank you.

Me: You are embarassing me, Kaori-san. But let me tell you that a lot of trouble is to follow.

Kaori: No worries. I am used to trouble. That comes naturally when one is living with Ryo.

Me: (laughs) Yes, yes, I agree. Can I have your autograph?

Kaori: (blushing) Sure. I had no idea I was this popular...

Me: (brings out all the posters) On these too? Please?

Kaori: (poker face)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own City Hunter or its characters.

Author's Note: I am behind the estimated schedule... Again! I am truly very sorry for not giving you the double update I said I would. :(

I don't mean to give excuses but this is the first time ever I have written fiction from a third person perspective. I even thought of changing the format of the story, but then it would be all distraught and this is kind of my chance to get better at this sort of writing style. For now, let's see where the story goes like this. I have been so taken up by other distractions and by mourning over the City Hunter '91 finale in Asia that I don't know how to approach my own story anymore. But I am not going to leave the story incomplete because that gives me a headache and it would be injustice to at least that one person who checks for updates on this one anxiously. But it might take me more than a few days to put up the upcoming chapters. No more quick updates. Life, life, life! Urrgh!

If you have any suggestions for improving this story, do not hesitate at all to PM me or mention it in your review/s. Any kind of feedback is always welcome. :)

And I urge you to ignore the errors and spelling mistakes in the previous chapters. Some dumb idiot deleted the docs from my doc manager. What kind of a stupid person does that?! Me, of course. My apologies. :3

Also, it would be superb if you could check out my other story. It's called "XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids". Thanks. :D

Glossary: *Ojisan -a Japanese title for 'uncle'

* * *

**CONFESSION OF A SWEEPER: JEALOUSY ALWAYS WORKS**

**[Ch. 4]**

Ryo was a bit drowsy that morning. He was reading the newspaper when a particular article caught his eye.

"Renowned World Explorer's Artefacts To Be Auctioned "

_After the highly successful International Treasure Hunt, Gabimaru Shinji is all set to auction his precious belongings in an eagerly anticipated exhibition. Gabimaru-san had defeated his old friend and rival Takahara Akatsuki at the International Treasure Hunt. The money he won was donated to Japan's biggest charity which works for people disabled in natural calamities..._

_'This Shinji seems to be quite a nice guy'_, Ryo thought as he folded the newspaper neatly. A familiar fragrance captured his attention and Ryo closed his eyes in response. His drowsiness blew away as that fragrance filled the room. Kaori walked out of that room into the kitchen, humming a song. Ryo opened his eyes to take in her sight. She looked happy and he was sure that she had showered just a while ago. He smiled at the sound of her cheerful humming. She walked back out of the kitchen and Ryo changed his expression immediately. Kaori glanced over at him, "Are you going out today?"

Ryo looked up at her, "Not really. Why do you ask? Wait a... Are you wearing make up?"

Kaori tried not to grin, _'Yes! Just like Shinji said -Ryo noticed the change in my appearance'_

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I am. I am going out with Shinji-san on a walk"

Ryo asked, trying to show his disinterest, "Well, haven't I told you before that wearing feminine clothes like these and all this whatever-it-is you have done can make you vulnerable in an assault?"

Kaori smirked, "We are not working on any case at present. And I am going out on a date. I don't exactly see your point"

Ryo stood right next to her and observed her face, "But why are you wearing make up? You don't see me wearing any make up..."

"What is that supposed to mean?!", Kaori gnashed her teeth but remembered Shinji's words:

_"Act a little cold towards him, Kaori-san. He must notice that you have changed a little" _

Kaori did as she had been told. She sighed heavily and started to walk towards the door, "I don't really have time for this, Ryo. I will see you later"

Ryo was trying to take in this sudden change of behaviour, _'Why is she so calm today? Calm or... indifferent?' _

The doorbell was answered by Kaori, "Coming!"

She opened the door and greeted Shinji. Shinji gave her a warm smile, "Hello. How are you today, Kaori?"

Kaori looked abashed. Shinji winked at her and Kaori understood the signal. She tried to grin, "Oh yes, Shinji! I am very well today. Nice day, isn't it? Let's go for that walk"

Shinji smiled at Ryo, "Good morning, Saeba-san. How are you?"

Ryo said cheerily, "I am as handsome as ever, Shinji-san. I just turned twenty this year. What else do you expect? Ahahaha!"

Shinji and Kaori didn't look amused at all. Ryo turned around with sweat on his forehead, "I guess, I will go to my room and read some mokkori magazines. English, probably. Or should I read a Japanese one? So many to choose from..."

Kaori planted her feet firm and took her typical stance: gritted teeth, enraged face and a hammer aimed at Ryo. She was about to throw it Ryo's way but Shinji held her hand causing her hammer to disappear. He whispered to her, "Kaori-san, don't. You have to act cold, remember?"

Kaori took a deep breath and walked out with Shinji, "Bye, Ryo"

His stomach seemed to be in a knot. He didn't even bother to turn around to look at her. This was the first time Kaori seemed so distant from him. He could endure all the swear words, all the nagging and all the hammers she gave him, but not this cold treatment. Ryo passed a hand through his hair,

_'I will just go down to the shooting range. But I have to follow Shinji. What the heck... Get yourself together, Saeba'_

He knew well that most of the times his shooting practice was just a way to vent out his pain and frustration. Something very peculiar had hurt him a moment ago, but he didn't allow his mind to accept that.

* * *

"You did very well today, Kaori-san!", Shinji raised his fist proudly in the air.

Kaori continued walking, "Thank you. Now that we are away from my house, I believe you can let go off my hand"

Shinji blushed and released her hand from his. He smiled at her, "Your hands are very soft. They don't seem to be affected by hard soaps and by handling weapons"

A blushing Kaori smiled at him, "Thank you, but I hope you haven't forgotten that..."

"That I can't have your love?"

Kaori was surprised. She looked at his face pitifully. She tried to comfort him, "Shinji-san..."

Shinji screeched loudly as his foot got hit against a roadside post. He held his foot and jumped in pain.

Kaori rubbed her forehead, 'Every single time...'

"Are you alright?", she asked, truly concerned. Shinji adopted a gallant pose and straightened himself. He adjusted his glasses and looked at her sideways, "Never been better"

**SPLAT! **A flier stuck to his face, ruining his moment. Kaori walked ahead, "Let's find you some place to sit"

He freed himself from the rascally flier and followed her into a nearby park. They found a vacant bench and Kaori was the first one to sit. She looked around at the scene. There were people around, typical Shinjuku crowd. Shinji sat next to her and observed the way she smiled at the children playing around. Her face was so radiant; her smile being the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

_'How can Saeba-san overlook something so beautiful?' _

Kaori asked, "Shinji-san? What do we do next?"

Shinji recovered, "Uh, as discussed yesterday, we have to see if Saeba-san follows us today. If he does follow us, we can move to the second phase of our plan"

"What is that?"

"We are going to act as a couple on a special occasion. I have an event coming up. All the 'treasures' me and my late Uncle have acquired on our travels are going to be auctioned at a grand event"

"Really? But why would you do that?"

"To be honest, I am tired of antiques and ruins. I want to sell those pieces so that I can start my tourism business. I am going to keep some of those though, specially two favourites of my Uncle. He wanted me to have them"

"I see"

"So, the second phase comprises of us declaring that we are dating each other. It also includes being physically comfortable with each other. Touching, holding hands, walking arm-in-arm, slow dancing, ki..."

Shinji slipped into one of his old fantasies. He was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

_"Shinji dear, how was work today?", a pregnant Kaori kissed his cheek as he entered their home. He put an arm around her waist, _

_"Boring, because you weren't in front of my eyes". Kaori giggled as he pulled her closer. Their five kids came running to greet him, _

_"Papa! Papa! Papa!"_

"Don't worry. Papa has brought chocolates for all of you...", Shinji dreamed on out loud.

Kaori stared at him, _'What is wrong with him? One moment he was telling me about declaring our relationship, and the next moment he is making feminine and childish voices'_

Shinji snapped out of it and found Kaori glaring at him, "Uh, uh, ahh... Kaori-san, you didn't happen to hear anything, did you?"

"Nothing much", Kaori narrowed her eyes, "Just you having a conversation with your imaginary family"

He laughed, "Sorry. It's nothing. Just, just forget about it. It's nothing important. It's a silly thing that happens to men all the time"

Kaori asked, "Okay, if you say so. You were telling me about the second phase, remember?"

"Oh yes. So, the second phase includes us going public with our 'relationship'. We are not exactly going to use the words like dating, boyfriend, girlfriend and all that. Our response on being asked about our relationship should be as simple as this: Yes, we are seeing each other"

"Yes, we are seeing each other?"

"Exactly. Because if we introduce ourselves to others as boyfriend and girlfriend, it will ruin the third phase of our plan"

"Third phase?"

"Yep. The third phase is about you abandoning me"

"Why so?"

"Because once you abandon me, Saeba-san will think, 'Oh. So she does not like him. That means I still have a chance. Alas! How close I was to losing her! I don't want to lose her again. I better tell her what I feel'. You see the point here? We have to make Saeba-san privy to his feelings about you. But he has to follow us around first, give us an indication that he is kind of jealous and wants to know what's going on"

Kaori looked downwards. She smiled sadly, "I don't think he will follow us around, Shinji-san"

Shinji was concerned, "Of course, he will. What makes you think otherwise?"

"I... I am still not sure about this. It's like Ryo takes me for granted. He knows that whatever he does, I will never leave him. And that's the truth, actually. I will never leave him. Besides, I have been his partner for quite a few years now. If he were to follow us, I would be the first one to know".

She reminisced, "It's like that time he followed me and my sister around..."

Shinji was curious, "You have a sister?"

Kaori smiled, "Yes. Yes, I do have a sister. Her name is Sayuri. She is a famous editor in New York"

"That's nice. I didn't know you had a sister"

_'I didn't know that either' _

"Is she as beautiful as you are?", Shinji tried to flirt. Kaori gave him a smile of dismissal. She looked at Shinji as he opened his mouth to speak again. But a baseball was thrown his way and it got stuck right in his mouth. The kids who were playing with it came running to him and apologised, "Sorry. We are very sorry. We did not mean to disturb you, Ojisan"

Shinji pulled out the ball and breathed heavily through his mouth. He smiled, "It's alright. Don't worry. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Wait a minute..."

He cleaned the ball with his handkerchief and handed it to them. "Don't get anymore saliva on that ball, okay? Have fun"

The kids thanked him and rushed off to resume their game. Kaori said, "I think, we should go some place which is more safe for you"

Shinji gave her a nervous grin, "If you say so..."

* * *

Shinji looked around himself again. He asked,

"Are you sure this is where we should be, Kaori-san?"

It was a Shinjuku district famous for shopping. Flocks of fashion crazy women flooded the streets and shops. There were posters and boards outside every shop describing their summer offers. Kaori was looking at a dress outside a shop. She answered Shinji's question, "We have to lure the prey to show himself. If there are attractive women around, he will spring into action soon enough"

Shinji looked confused, "Prey?"

Kaori nodded, "The national shame of Japan -Saeba Ryo, the pervert"

Shinji exclaimed loudly, "Oh! So that is why you brought me here! To lure Sa..."

Kaori stopped him by stuffing his mouth with a cotton candy. She paid the baffled vendor and asked Shinji to follow her into the shop. Kaori was casually looking at the dresses while Shinji was looking in every direction for a glimpse of Ryo. Kaori whispered, "Shinji-san! Don't be so obvious. Act natural, understand?"

Shinji nodded. He quickly jumped over to a mannequin. It had a beautiful sundress, white in colour with pink cherry blossom design on it. Shinji said aloud,

"Kaori! How about you try this one on? It will hug your curves very neatly. And this neckline will show off your ample breasts..."

Kaori tried to gather herself up from the ground. The people around were whispering to each other.

_"Is he her husband?" _

_"Young people these days, I tell you. They have no sense of being in public" _

_"What a sweet couple!" _

_"I think that girl's butt is cuter than her breasts" _

Kaori stood up and glared at Shinji,

"Do you mind accompanying me to the trial room?"

"S-sure", he stuttered.

**WHAM! **Shinji had been hammered in the wall. Not many people were around the trial room to see his dishevelled state. Kaori burst out,

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have no shame?! Acting natural does not mean commenting about my body! Have you been spending time with that pervert behind my back?!"

Shinji was holding an ice-pack to his head as he and Kaori were walking along the pavement. Kaori said without looking at him, "I am sorry. I overreacted, I guess"

"No. It's not your fault. I deserved this one"

"It's... it's just that I am not used to people, specially men, commenting about my body"

Shinji tried to cheer her up, "Well, you better get used to it. Because once Saeba-san tells you that he loves you, he won't mind complimenting you every now and then"

Kaori blushed, "I don't know if that's ever going to happen"

Shinji coughed, "Even if Saeba-san doesn't compliment you, I will keep doing that. But before I do that, I will make sure to wear a helmet"

Shinji's silly jokes and antics made Kaori laugh. They were still walking when Shinji noticed a cafe,

"Kaori-san, let's grab a coffee here"

Kaori turned her neck in the cafe's direction. She read:

**"Cat's Eye Cafe" **

She made a run for it, making Shinji run along with her. He asked,

"Kaori-san, why are we running?"

"To get away from this place. Don't stop"

"But why?"

"You can say that there are some gossipy women inside. They can be quite nosey", she tried to shrug it off with a laughter.

"You know them?"

"No, no, no. No. Not at all. I have just heard of their reputation. That's all"

Kaori was panting. She supported herself by placing a hand on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji tried not to grin, _'Her hand is on my shoulder. She might cling to me for support any moment...' _

Kaori straightened up, "That was quite a run, right?"

Shinji hid his disappointment, "Oh. Oh yes. Do you want me to fetch you a glass of water? There's a lemonade stand over there"

She was about to answer when a woman behind them shrieked, "Pervert! Pervert! Somebody get him!"

Kaori and Shinji turned around at once and looked for any signs of Ryo. Kaori tugged at Shinji's shirt, "This way!"

She looked determined to find out if it was Ryo. She led Shinji into the Cat's Eye Cafe. Miki and Kasumi were standing behind the counter. Kaori asked, "Miki-san, Ryo was here, wasn't he?"

Miki was surprised at Kaori's demeanour, "Oh, yes, he was. But he came in here for just a minute or something and ran out without saying a word"

Kaori dashed out with Shinji, "Thank you, Miki-san. I will see you two later!"

Miki and Kasumi watched both of them as they hurried out of the cafe. Visibly confused, Miki said, "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know. But he looked handsome", Kasumi added.

"Yes, yes. I agree. Could he be Kaori-san's boyfriend?", Miki said.

They looked at each other, excited about the new gossip.

* * *

"Cheers!", Shinji raised his glass. Kaori grinned and continued drinking. Shinji continued, "I knew it! I knew it that he would follow us. Now we can proceed with our strategy. Here, Kaori-san. Have another drink"

Kaori put her glass on the table, "No, thanks. I am good"

"Come on! We are celebrating. It's not like I am going to try some tricks if you get too drunk"

Kaori grinned, "Ha. You wouldn't dare. Okay. But just another one"

Shinji refilled her glass and got up, "Le... let me grab some more ice"

He walked to his refrigerator to get the ice. Kaori asked him once he was back at the table, "Say, Shinji-san, now what?"

"Hmm. Now, now we... Now we will go out publicly. I have a rock climbing date planned for us tomorrow. You don't mind that, do you?"

"Nope. But what do we do there?"

"You leave that to me. If Saeba-san follows us there too, we can say that we are on the right track. Because day after tomorrow is a very important day for me. It's the day of the event I told you about. I want you to be my date for the event, Kaori-san. Would you accompany me to that event?"

"Sure. As long as it is just for our plan's sake", Kaori grinned.

"Hmm, hmm. I understand"

Kaori stood up, "That's enough celebration for me. I have to go home now"

"Stay, Kaori-san. Imagine how Saeba-san will be jealous when he knows you spent the night at my place! It will be our secret that you were sleeping in another room"

Kaori smiled politely, "I understand that you are trying to be helpful. But I have to go home. Ryo must be waiting for me. It'll take me a lot of time to prepare dinner though. I think, I will just buy some dinner on the way home"

"Don't bother. Just stay here. Saeba-san will be okay", Shinji stumbled over his carpet.

Kaori explained, "Sorry. But I expect Ryo to be home every night. I would seem like a hypocrite if I didn't do the same"

"Alright. But, I am not going to let you go home alone this late. Let me walk you home".

Shinji searched for his shoes. Kaori said, "No need for that. I will be fine, Shinji-san"

He put on his shoes, "Fine? Don't you know how unsafe it is for gorgeous women like you to be out alone at night? Let me tell you about that one time when I saved one of my girlfriends from some hoodlums..."

Kaori and Shinji were chatting as they walked under the night lights of Shinjuku. Kaori concealed her laughter as Shinji sang a song for her. She grinned, "You have had more than your quota of wine"

"I know. Alcohol doesn't fare well with me"

On reaching her building, Kaori walked to the door and turned around to look at Shinji. He was smiling at her as if he was in a trance. Kaori said nervously, "Well, this is it. Good night, Shinji-san. Thank you for the beautiful time"

Shinji took a step forward. He was really quite drunk but he seemed sober. The take-out dinner was hanging in a plastic bag from Kaori's wrist. Shinji took Kaori's hands in his and kissed them. He looked up at her, "You are a very, very, very beautiful girl, Kaori"

Kaori blushed heavily as he let go off her hands. He smiled and turned around to go, "Good night"

Kaori watched him as he took a right turn to walk to his place. She walked inside, blushing at his sudden action.

_'He is such an idiot. But a nice one' _

She walked upstairs to her appartment and knocked on the door.

_'Ryo must have been waiting for me. He gets so mad if dinner is not ready on time' _

She waited for him to open the door. On waiting for another 10 minutes, Kaori decided to use her keys.

_'Maybe he fell asleep' _

She walked into the appartment and put the dinner bag on their table. She called,

"Ryo? Where are you? I am home. Ryo?"

She looked into the kitchen, her own room and every other room on the floor.

_'Maybe he really is asleep in his room' _

Kaori walked to his room and gently opened the door to avoid waking him up. But he wasn't in his own room either. She searched all the rooms, even looked for him in the basement. After giving up her search, Kaori occupied a chair at their dining table.

_'So, he is not at home. He won't spend the night outside. He knows that I hate it when he does that. But he must be hungry. I should wait for him till he comes back' _

* * *

The sunrise was due an hour later when Ryo walked into his appartment. He looked around the place. Kaori had fallen asleep. Her head was on the table, supported by her arm. There was a bag from the nearby restaurant lying next to her.

_'Probably dinner'_, Ryo thought. He walked to his room in utter silence. Shedding off his clothes and trying to digest all the liquor he had just consumed, Ryo fell flat on his bed. He found it hard to fall asleep. Truth remained that he was tired from following Kaori and Shinji around all the day. During his spy mode, he also had to witness how Shinji made her laugh, how she held his arm as they ran out of the Cat's Eye Cafe, how she smiled at him and how she let him kiss her hands at their doorstep. He flipped over to the other side, trying to keep his eyes shut. After he set some traps around Shinji's appartment, he went straight to his favourite bar. He drank heavily until his vision blurred. He goofed around with the dancers to get over that strange feeling he hated. Jealousy. He despised getting jealous over someone else's feelings towards Kaori.

_'She is just your partner, moron. Sleep!' _

But his mind showed him the images he was trying to forget. Kaori's hand on Shinji's shoulder.

_'I want to be the only shoulder she ever leans on' _

Ryo sat up straight as soon as he realised what he had thought just a second ago.

_'Shut up. Just shut up' _

He tried again to go to sleep. But it was useless. He had to get some sleeping pills from his cupboard. He swallowed two pills with a dry gulp and went back to bed. Now he was assured that he would have a good sleep. A sleep good enough to make him forget about Shinji and Kaori for a while, and to give him the energy to act normal later that day.

_'As if nothing happened... As if I don't feel a thing'_

* * *

******* BANTER TIME! *******

Miki: You can at least tell us his name!

Kasumi: Or his relationship with Kaori-san!

Me: Ladies, please. I... *liar mode on* I myself don't know who he is...

Miki: *bangs her fists on my table* Lie! That's a big fat lie like your face!

Me: Hey!

Kasumi: What's the harm in telling us?! It's not like we are going to tell Saeba-san about him.

Me: Saeba-san knows him...

Miki: Oh my... A love triangle?

Me: No. I hate love triangles.

Kasumi: He is so good looking... Where did Kaori-san find him?

Miki: I wonder about that too. Did you see his eyes? So dreamy...

Umibozu: *clears his throat while standing behind the counter*

Kasumi: *innocently* You should try our cinammon soy latte. It's a hit with many customers.

Miki: *even more innocently* And we have a special on sandwiches today. What would you like?

Me: *poker face*


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter won't really have much humor or any at all. I am feeling a lot more confident and motivated since the last chapter. What I don't understand is if the story stats are so good, how come I don't get that many reviews? :D

And I am very happy that many readers liked my other story XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids! :) Actually, all a will-work-for-compliments-writer like me needs is feedback. The writing and editing I do outside the internet doesn't pay me a dime either. But your reviews and personal messages are worth a thousand dimes. Maybe more. :D

Feedback: *[For Chapter 4]* **Banzai**: Thank you very much. I appreciate your kind words and yes, I guess that I was really underestimating myself. I am glad you liked the fourth chapter and I hope you like the upcoming chapters too. :)

*[For XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids!]* **Guest**: I am glad you liked the story XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids! J But as I mentioned in the Author's Note of that story, it will take me many days to get to that fic as I have other projects in mind. But I promise it will be worth the wait. Thanks. :)

**Xyzfan**: Thank you for your review. Yes, I even mentioned in my profile that I am an Indian. You guessed right. I am glad that you liked the story. :D

* * *

**Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works**

**[Ch. 5] **

'_Partner… Only a partner'_, the Colt Python bullet hit the target.  
_'She is just spending time with him because we don't have any assignment at hand'_, the second bullet passed through the hole created by the first shot.  
_'If I tell her about the job and ask her to stay away from him, she will do as I said'_, the third bullet passed through the split too.  
_'No. If being with him makes her happy…'_, Ryo closed his eyes yet his hand was still as ever, aimed expertly at the target.  
_'So be it'_, he fired at the target rapidly, till he was out of bullets. The sound of bullet shells hitting the floor soothed him a little. These guns and bullets had been his most trustworthy companions ever since he could remember. He was a shadow in the lurches, watching his days pass him by. Life was just a test for survival until that day… The day a girl walked into his life and made him realize what he was missing. She made him feel at home in his solitary apartment. Her presence filled his days with peace and his nights with curiosity. Ryo would keep wondering to himself,  
_'What good deeds could I have possibly done to have her as a partner?'  
'How can someone care so much about me? I am just a heartless killer after all'  
'She doesn't think of me as a heartless killer. Why?'  
'Is she in love with me?'  
'I promised Makimura that I would take care of her. This is wrong. I am not supposed to have such feelings for my best friend's sister'  
'I am in love with her'  
'I will protect you, no matter what it takes, partner'  
'This is her chance for a normal life. Why won't she just leave me alone and have a life of her own?!'  
'She gave me a birthday… And what have I ever given her?'  
'She was willing to die with me… Kaori, I…' _

Ryo's ears alerted him of her presence. He put his gun back in the holster and turned his neck to look at her as she was standing in the doorway. Kaori looked tense, "You… you didn't tell me where you were last night". Ryo changed his expression and giggled perversely, "I met a dancer. She works at the Swan Club. The fun we had…" . Ryo noted Kaori's reaction. She was angry for sure and was ready to bring out her hammer and smash it on his head. But instead, she took a deep breath and asked, "We are both supposed to be home at night, remember? There are people out there who can harm us". Ryo shrugged, "I don't know about you, but I can take care of myself". Kaori stammered, "W-were you not even worried if I got home safe or not?". Ryo said innocently, "I thought you were going to spend the night at Shinji's place". Kaori's face turned red, both with anger and embarrassment, "Why would I do that?". Ryo tried to hide the agony in his tone, "You have been spending time with him ever since he came back to Japan. I figured, you both had some sort of friendship". Kaori nodded, "Yes… Yes, we are seeing each other". Ryo smiled to himself, _'I see'. _He said while walking out of the basement, "Alright. But I hope that lunch today will be better than yesterday. All these years of living with such an incredible man yet you show no signs of improvement. Why don't you join a cooking class?". Kaori walked behind him, "Actually, lunch is ready on the table. You can eat it whenever you want. I am going out with Shinji". Ryo averted himself from stopping midway. He continued walking, "Have a great time. Tell your boyfriend I said 'hi' ". Kaori replied, "I will".  
Shinji honked the car horn to let Kaori know of his arrival. Kaori waved at him through the window and called out, "I will be down there in a minute" . She turned around to see Ryo standing grimly near the couch. His hands were at behind his back and his face seemed contorted. He asked, "Are you not going ? " . Kaori looked worried, "Ryo… ". Ryo tried to maintain his composure but the pornographic video tapes slipped out of his hands and exposed themselves to Kaori. Ryo grinned nervously, "Ahahaha… It's been a long time since I have seen a good movie" . Kaori clenched her fists and said, "You think THESE are good movies? You… ". She was about to lose it when Shinji called out, "Kaori! We are getting late". Kaori straightened herself. She said indifferently, "Do what you want. I am going". She grabbed a backpack and headed for the door. Ryo switched on the TV but his mind kept bombarding him with words like, '_Don't let her go! Tell her you are sorry!_'. He ignored his inner voice and heard the door close as his partner left for her date.

* * *

"How are you this morning, Kaori-san? Beautiful day, isn't it?", Shinji asked cheerfully. Kaori smiled, "I am fine, thanks. It is a beautiful day indeed". She looked at the road in front of them as Shinji drove the car over a bridge. Kaori asked, "So, rock climbing?". "Yes", Shinji nodded, "I hope you brought the change of clothes I asked you to". Kaori looked at her backpack in the backseat, "Yes, I did. Where exactly are we going?". Shinji handed her a leaflet, "Sunrise Adventure Training. They have trainers for rock climbing there and other adventure sports. It's a beautiful place by the steppes of a hill. You will love it, I'm sure!". Kaori browsed through the contents of the leaflet, "It does seem impressive. And expensive too". Shinji assured her, "Don't you worry about the expenses, Kaori-san. It's on me. Consider this as a return favour for the favour you favoured me with years ago". Kaori gave him a smile of confusion, "Okay. Whatever you say". Shinji asked,  
"Are you busy today evening?"  
"Not really. Why do you ask?"  
"Tomorrow is the day for my event, if you remember. I was thinking that maybe we could shop for our clothes together"  
"Uh, well, I don't really think I should buy a new dress. I have a few good ones. I could wear one of those. They are pretty decent"  
"I know you look great in everything", Shinji smiled at her, "But a new dress will be fine. If you're worrying about money, don't bother. They're going to be rentals and I will 'sponsor' them. I am the one who asked you after all". Kaori said, "Thank you. This is all just so… Thanks again". "You are embarrassing me. Please don't consider this as some sort of favour. You are very special to me and I would do anything to make you happy". Kaori blushed and stole a glance at him. His head was resting on his left hand as his elbow was positioned upon the open window space. The wind was fresh that morning and Shinji smiled as he poked his head out of the window. But he pulled his head back in with a squeak as a car rushed past him with speed and the driver yelled, "Hey, dumbass! Keep your head inside, you idiot!". Shinji grinned nervously at Kaori and she looked away with a sigh.

"Welcome to Sunrise Adventure Training! Gabimaru-san, right? This way, please", the manager welcomed Shinji and Kaori as they walked below the grand arch that read 'Sunrise Adventure Training'. Kaori asked Shinji, "You made a reservation?". "Yes", Shinji took her hand and wrapped his arm around hers, "Now act like we are a couple. Saeba-san is probably here already". Kaori kept her eyes on the path ahead, "I can't see him around. It's such a vast and open place. He could be anywhere". Shinji whispered, "He might be anywhere but his eyes are on us". Kaori nodded. She tightened her hold on his arm. Shinji's face turned beet red as he felt Kaori's breast touching his arm. He was breathing heavily. Kaori asked, "Are you alright? What happened?". Shinji thought to himself, '_Such a heavenly touch… I have to get used to it if I want to pull this off… Oh, the smooth caress of…'_. Kaori asked him, "What's with that weird expression?". '_Uh-oh'_, Shinji released his arm. He collapsed to the ground on purpose. He looked up and grinned, "I tripped over my own feet, I guess. Crazy, isn't it?". "Not for you", Kaori muttered and followed the manager.  
There were many people present at the site. Some were trying gliding, some were getting ready for bungee jumping, some were trying their hand at diving and what not. Shinji and Kaori walked to the place where a man was instructing people on rock climbing. They looked well-equipped with safety instruments. They were practicing as their trainer cautioned them to plant their feet one after another. The trainer approached Shinji and Kaori as soon as he saw them. "Good morning, Gabimaru-san! Okasa Taichi, at your service". Shinji smiled and shook hands with him, "Pleasure to meet you. This is my lady, Ms. Kaori". Kaori seemed a bit embarrassed at Shinji referring to her as his lady. She greeted Taichi nonetheless, "Nice to meet you". Taichi bowed, "Likewise. Gabimaru-san told us that you wanted to learn rock climbing. A good choice in adventure sports, Kaori-san". Kaori blushed, "Oh. That was his idea". Taichi smiled, "Very well. I will leave you two alone then. If you need any help, I will be right here". Kaori watched him walk away. She asked, "Isn't he going to coach us or something?". Shinji answered her, "Nope. I am going to be your coach". Kaori looked at him, "Really?". Shinji winked, "Come on. I know what I'm doing. I am a professional adventurer and explorer, you know". Kaori said, "Of course". She thought, _'He is so clumsy himself. What is he going to do in case of any mishaps?'_. Shinji said, "Let's do this then. There's a changing room over there. You get changed into the clothes you brought. I will get changed too and wait for you here. Okay?"

Kaori stepped out of the changing room. It was more of a tent. She had put her clothes in the backpack and handed it to the women outside. They put it away safely, "Have fun!". Kaori saw Shinji standing at the same spot. He had also changed into clothes which suited the sport. Shinji eyed her as she walked towards him. She looked like a diva freshly out of a Hollywood movie in that black tank top and her green cargo pants, _'What a vision…'_. He took off his glasses as Kaori came to him, "You look beautiful". Kaori blushed, "You always say that". "Because you always look beautiful!", Shinji argued playfully. Kaori smiled and looked at the hillside they were supposed to climb on. She asked, "This is safe, right?". Shinji handed his glasses to a man who brought their safety accessories. The man said to Kaori, "You have no reason to be worried, Miss. Gabimaru-san is an expert at this. Haven't you heard the story of how he climbed atop the highest peak in Peru for the Dairekin idol? Personally, I am a huge fan of his adventures". Shinji smiled, "Thank you, Paul. But don't praise me too much. It won't be any good if I trip due to overconfidence right in front of her. Here". The man left and Shinji showed Kaori how to put on the belts, the harness and other equipment they were going to need. "Shall we?", Shinji asked for Kaori's hand. They were disturbed as two women ran out of the changing room yelling, "There's a Peeping Tom inside! He was watching us while we changed our clothes!". Shinji and Kaori smiled at each other. "He is here", Shinji grinned.

Ryo was hiding behind a tree. He looked around for Shinji and Kaori. They were nowhere to be seen. "If I had not wasted time outside that changing room, I would have still been on their tail. But it wasn't really a waste of time…", Ryo giggled. He looked through his binoculars, hoping to spot them. He caught a glimpse of a feminine butt and focused his attention on it immediately. "Whoa! Mokkori butt!", Ryo drooled, "It looks even better with the harness around it. Shapely, cute, wiggly… what a perfect tush". His words were left hanging midair as he saw a man's hand touching that butt he was drooling over. "Hey!", Ryo watched as that hand moved over to the woman's thigh, "That son of a gun… Having all the fun himself. Let's have a look at the bust on that one". Ryo looked at the woman's bust from his binoculars and exclaimed, "Waaoow! Nice, nice. So plumpy. Aaah… I'm so full of mokkori right now. What the… Kaori?!". His expression changed into a scowl.  
"Ah!", Kaori gasped in surprise as Shinji touched her tush. Shinji explained, "Ka-Kaori-san, please don't misunderstand. You just slipped a little. This is not sexual. Not that you're not an attractive woman. You actually are a very attractive woman…". Kaori lost her balance again and Shinji stopped her from falling on him. He put his hand on her thigh to hold her in place. He advised, "Kaori-san, please don't forget to put one hand on the rocks. We cannot solely rely on the rope". Kaori was finding this sport a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. She sighed, "It's tough". Shinji encouraged her, "Come on. You can do this! Just don't try to look down. Put your right foot forward. Easy, easy… Let me give you a hand". Shinji helped her. Kaori whispered sharply, "Why are you touching my butt again?!". Shinji said, "I told you, it's not sexual. I mean, at least, for now…". "Shinji-san!", Kaori scolded him. Shinji laughed at his failed attempt to lighten the midair tension.

Ryo was watching them through the binoculars, sulking deep inside his heart. He was disturbed when he detected the presence of a gunman nearby. He frantically looked around and saw a man aiming at Kaori and Shinji with a sniper rifle. _'Magnum sniper?_', Ryo swept the binoculars away but he caught a glimpse of Shinji and Kaori's interaction. Forcing himself to concentrate on the sniper, Ryo retracted his gun. But that one moment delay cost him. The sniper took the shot before Ryo could shoot him. The bullet hit the rope attached to Kaori's belt. "Aaaah!", Kaori's cry distracted Ryo from shooting at the sniper for the second time. He ran towards her as fast as he could. Shinji took hold of the situation and stopped Kaori from falling off the rocks. He held her by the wrist. He blurted, "Kaori-san… Hold on. Don't let go! I got you". He pulled her up, closer to himself. Kaori clinged to him for support. She looked scared. "What happen…", she gasped in terror as a familiar smell of gun powder became stronger around them. A bullet passed right between Shinji and Kaori. It broke apart Shinji's belt chord. He immediately put his arms around Kaori to secure her right before they descended to the ground. Fortunately, the fall was less than 10 feet and there were no injuries except for a few bruises on him. The people around came to Shinji and Kaori's rescue. Taichi pushed his way past the crowd, "Oh no! Medics! Where are the medics?!". Shinji loosened his hold on Kaori. She raised her head a little and looked into his eyes. Shinji asked her, "Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?". Before Kaori could answer, a man from the crowd pointed in the distance, "Look over there! There's a man with a gun!". Shinji and Kaori watched the gunner run downhill. The crowd looked surprised and scared at the same time. As Shinji and Kaori stood up, they saw that out of nowhere, the gunner was shot in the leg. He halted for a moment but made a run for it anyway. He jumped off a cliff and survived as his parachute carried him away. Kaori looked over at the hilltop. A man turned his back towards her and walked away. _'Ryo?!'_, Kaori knew now who had fired at the hit man.

* * *

It was night time when Ryo parked the car and walked to his apartment reluctantly. He was still agonized over the events that had taken place during the day and the fact that Kaori was so close to a bullet hitting her. Ryo had decided not to discuss anything with his partner. But he was sure that some questions were to follow because Kaori had seen him after he fired at the gunner. Ryo trudged along the stairway. The door to his apartment was open and Kaori was waiting for him in the drawing room. He avoided making any eye contact with her as he walked to his room. "Ryo", Kaori said, "What were you doing there today?". He kept walking but Kaori blocked his path. "What were you doing at Sunrise Adventure Training today, Ryo?", she seemed determined to find out. Ryo walked past her, "I don't know what you are talking about". Kaori said, "Don't lie to me! You were there today. Someone fired at me and you shot him in the leg". Ryo figured he should come clean. Kaori was going to find out sooner or later about it. He turned to her,  
"I have been hired to protect Shinji. He is not supposed to know that I am guarding him"  
"But… why didn't you tell me about it?".  
"The job offer came from Saeko. Her father's friend is the client"  
"Oh. Saeko…"  
"I have been paid in cash. I am not doing this for another mokkori point"  
"You took a job without telling me…"  
"I needed the money to pay off my debts at a club"  
"But… why didn't you tell me? I am your partner, Ryo. When the heck were you planning on telling me about this? And, Shinji's life has been in danger all this while but you didn't bother to…"

That did it. The envy Ryo had been hoarding in for more than a week intensified itself in bitterness. He was angry. Enraged. Enraged that Kaori was not concerned she could have died back there but she was deeply perturbed that Shinji's life was in danger. He wanted to say so much but he chose not to. He had to say something though. The pain and hurt was too much to contain anymore. He proceeded without paying attention to what Kaori was saying, "My partner, you say? My partner is busy in fulfilling her girlish fantasies of having a boyfriend and doesn't care about her own safety. My partner has worked with me for four years now but she couldn't sense it that she was romancing a man marked for death. My partner is not home when I need to talk to her about matters like these and blames me for not telling her anything. My partner does not inform me where she is going but expects me to not keep any secrets. My partner wishes to replace her brother but is nowhere near the skills and dedication he showed towards this job. My partner has proven time after time that she is more inefficient than anyone could ever be and she does not deserve to be part of this business. It would be a lot better if she just left and had her own life and pursued her normal girl dreams. Because clearly, she does not care about this job or this…". **"What the hell, Ryo?!"**, Kaori yelled at him.

Ryo was taken aback by her reaction. Kaori was glaring at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was crying and looked utterly hurt at the same time. Her fists were clenched to hold in her anger. Ryo observed that her lower lip quivered as she tried to speak. He instantly regretted his words and wanted to punish himself for hurting like that. He took a step forward to apologize, but flinched at the tone in her voice…  
"Every single day, I work as hard as I can to be a better partner to you. I spend all my time over you and your life. I know that I signed up for this by choice. I am not trying to replace aniki, because no one can do that. I'm just trying to give my very best to you and to this life. I was not raised to be a warrior. I was not trained for this business. But yes, I am pushing myself to the extremes to live this life… with you! But you don't care about me, do you?! You treat me like some sort of responsibility or burden you have to deal with and I hate that!".  
Ryo listened to her without saying a word. Kaori wiped her tears with her sleeve and continued, "I don't want to be a pain and neither do I want to be a blessing. I just want to be my best. So, I put away, shove away everything other than work and I work and keep on working till I am tired to death. I work as hard as you do. Maybe I cannot hit a target or protect myself against goons but I do what I can. I do more than what I can. But you never appreciate that. You don't give a damn about what I do, what I want or how I feel. And why would you? In spite of all that we have been through together, I am just your partner in work… Your dead friend's sister and a loser who keeps chasing you around with a hammer". She tried not to choke on her own words. She was shaking and trembling as Ryo watched her in silence. She breathed deeply and wiped her tears again. Closing her eyes, she confessed, "All these days, I thought that my feelings didn't matter. Work comes first and that's how it should always be. I shouldn't care if you appreciate me being there or not. But you know what?". She opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly,  
**"My happiness counts too, Ryo. And I'm not happy knowing that whatever I do, I will never be good enough for you"**.

Ryo stood transfixed as Kaori walked to her room. She shut the door loudly behind her. Ryo was shocked at this sudden outburst she displayed. Usually, Kaori wouldn't waste words to release her frustration but the way she looked at him when she said all that, Ryo wanted to shoot himself for making her feel so humiliated. He never thought that his indifferent attitude towards her would be analyzed by her this way. He always assumed that it was better for Kaori to think that he didn't care about what she felt for him or about everything she did for him. Whatever the consequences would be, Ryo decided that he didn't want her to feel like that ever again. She was the one crying and trembling, but Ryo could feel her pain and anguish too. He walked to her room and passed his fingers gently over the wooden door. He slumped down to his knees and pressed his forehead against the door, _'Kaori…'_. Knowing that this was not the right time to apologize, Ryo decided to spend the night outside her room. He turned around and pulled a knee close to himself. His back was against the door and he hoped to sneak away early in the morning before Kaori woke up. The last thing Ryo wanted was for her to see the sorry state he was in.

* * *

******* BANTER TIME! ***** **

Me: (takes a big bite of burrito) Why don't you deal with this jerk Takahara once and for all?! Kaori-san could have been shot today.  
Shinji: (mad at me) You are the one who wrote that! How could you put her so close to danger?!  
Me: (pointing the remaining burrito at him) I do this to get more readers. Don't you blame me for this! Just get a lead on your rival!  
Shinji: (seriously) He shouldn't have fired at Kaori-san. He is going to regret this.  
Me: (Eats ice-cream too) Good, very good. That's the spirit.  
Shinji: I am going to hand him over to the cops. But I need evidence.  
Me: (Pops in few M 'n' Ms) I will make Saeba-san help you with that.  
Shinji: (grimly) No. This is my mess. I don't want anyone else to get involved.  
Me: But…  
Shinji: There's no time for 'ifs' and 'buts'. And thank you…  
Me: (looks for sauce) For what?  
Shinji: (blushing) For the physical proximity between me and Kaori-san today…  
Me: Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it. Where are my tacos? Did you…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello! This is the sixth chapter and I am a little concerned if it was a smart move to swirl things around like this. But, I had initially planned to not keep the story longer than 8 chapters and that plan's working. Soon, my precious... soon. 3:)

Thank you for the generous response, loads of private messages and the hearty reviews. As I sit back and read the latest chapter I have just published, I'm like, "What the heck was I thinking?". But then, bling! "You have an e-mail". Someone reviews, follows or favourites my stories and I'm like, "The people love me. I gotta live for them. I must go on". Summing that up, thank you, thank you, thank you! Cookies and Hershey's Kisses for everyone! No, I'm not sharing. Get your own.

I do hope to continue writing other fics. But, my vacations come to a sudden end in the first week of June. I have a very neat idea for another City Hunter fic (drama) in my mind. I am just hoping that I can finish this one and that one before I'm piled up with text books again. I really, really want to write and publish that fic. As an occasional drama queen, I have always wanted to try my hand at writing a drama. :P

Thank you to each and every reader, follower and reviewer for appreciating my work at this site. It means a lot, really. :)

Feedback:** Guest**: Thank you. It's quite a heck of a compliment if I can make you proud. City Hunter is a great show indeed and it's my favourite anime. It rocks hard. :D  
**Daksha**: Thank you very much. I am very, very happy that you like both of my stories. I hope you like this chapter too.  
**Edhla**: Thank you for your very honest and precise review. I consider it a huge compliment in itself that you liked my fic even though you have never seen the show. And yes, I couldn't agree more. I have trouble with the dialogue and description as well. I have never seen the dubbed version of City Hunter, just the subbed one. It could be because of that. And these characters are the toughest I have ever worked with. It's equally complex to describe physical humour which is so enjoyable in the anime. I will consider your suggestion for the A/Ns for my future fics. I must say that I really love your review. There's nothing like kickass criticism that gets me going. So, thanks again for that! :D  
**Kaguya:** Thank you! I am delighted that you like the fic. I'm pretty slow at updating the story, but I am going to finish it for sure. And then another fic! I hope you like this chapter and the upcoming chapters too. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own City Hunter or its characters. The one who does, doesn't use them. What? Freedom of expression, dude. Chill.

* * *

**CONFESSION OF A SWEEPER: JEALOUSY ALWAYS WORKS**

**[Ch. 6] **

A man was walking the streets as the splendid Shinjuku city lights loomed over him. He looked determined, yet slouched. His glasses were foggy despite the air being dry. Some women called to him as his shadow passed an alley, "Hey, handsome. Wanna have a li'l fun?". He ignored their giggles and made his way past the night crowd flooding the streets. His destination at that moment was an old, shack of a bar. On arriving at the bar, he went straight for the payphone. Dialing the memorised number, he now waited for the call to be received.  
"Hello?"  
"It's me. Shinji"  
"Aha. Changed your mind yet, old friend? You know, I didn't really want my hound to fire at your woman. But oh well. You tell me if there's any other way I can get you to comply"  
"You have to stop this nonsense. It's insane. You want the artefacts, I am not giving them. End of story"  
"No, Shinji. You die. I get my revenge. Now that's going to be the end of this story"  
"I am going to visit you for payback, Takahara"  
"Oh, really? Make sure your transport isn't a coffin"  
"Don't worry. I will make it fast for you. You will be behind the bars before you know it"  
"We will see to that, Shinji"  
"I will talk to you when I hand you over to the police. I am out of spare change"  
Takahara Akatsuki collapsed against the marble flooring at his mansion, the telephone receiver still in midair.

Shinji put the receiver down and turned to the bartender. The bartender was a wrinkled, old fellow. He met Shinji's gaze in defiance. Shinji said, "Takahara Akatsuki. Where is he?". The old man grunted, "I don't know". Shinji clenched his fist. He had never hit a senior citizen before, but desperate times indeed called for desperate measures. He looked menacingly at the old man and was about to land a blow to his face, right before the old man said, "2000 Yen and I will tell you". Shinji noted that the man cared not a bit about Shinji's fist in the air. He looked rather bemused. So he sighed, searched into his wallet and produced two 1000 Yen bills. "You will have to buy a drink as well", the old man ordered. Shinji gave him a dirty look and asked for his most expensive drink. The bartender said, "500 Yen". He was paid and willingly stowed the money in his pockets. He started working on Shinji's drink, "Takahara Akatsuki is rumoured to be in Sweden. But a wing of his mansion in Japan seems to have been used for the past days when he had all them white goons visiting the place. I am sure they didn't come all the way to compliment his choice of colour for the walls". Shinji thought, _'Must be the people he owes money to'_. "Yes", the old man put the drink in front of Shinji. Shinji murmured, "H-how did you hear what I was thinking?". The man grunted in response, "Your lips were moving". Shinji gave him a nervous grin. The old man observed him for a minute before saying, "I know what he is up to". Shinji looked up from his drink. The bartender continued, "He had hired a henchman to kill some explorer. But the guy missed the target and Takahara didn't pay him. He is so broke that he has sold his mansion and only a few days are left till the new owner takes hold of the property. But he is planning something big. Probably theft". "Theft?", Shinji seemed curious. "Yes. There's a gang of professional thieves you can hire to steal anything you want. They are called the Shinjuku Phantoms", the bartender's eyes lit up as he spoke. "Shinjuku Phantoms?", Shinji said. The bartender frowned, "Stop repeating what I say and pay me". Shinji finished his drink and stood up, "I paid you already". "Not for the info I just gave", the old man rubbed his fingers together. Shinji handed him another 1000 Yen. He asked, "How do you know so much about him and his plans?". The old man shrugged, "My brother worked for him till yesterday. But he's not getting paid either, so he left the job. They say Takahara spent all his remaining stash on the Shinjuku Phantoms' fee". "I see. Thank you, rapacious old man", Shinji stood up. The bartender scowled, "Like I give a sh*t".

Shinji waited for the morning sun to rise. As soon as it did, he set out to meet Yamashita. On reaching the Yamashita Mansion, he had to wait for some time till the old man came down the stairs to attend to him. Shinji stood up as Yamashita entered the room, "Good morning, Ojisan". "Good morning, Shinji. Ready for your big event today?", he took the cup of tea Ishigawa brought for him. Shinji politely refused to have tea and continued the discussion, "I have something to tell you, Ojisan. I hope that won't be a problem. I… I wish to call off the event". Yamashita calmly enjoyed his tea, "May I ask why?". Shinji lowered his head, "I need more time. I have something to take care of before I sell those possessions".  
"Are you aware that a lot of money and resources have been spent on this?"  
"I know"  
"What is that something you just told me about?"  
"An old feud. It's nothing. Don't bother"  
"You just said it's something"  
"Ojisan…"  
"My dear boy, you are not a child anymore. You are a man now and you have business to take care of. Changing your own plans for the sake of some loser will do you no good. My advice would be to go forth with the event and let me handle the nuisance"  
"I really appreciate your concern, Ojisan. But this is something I have to take care of personally. I don't want anyone else to get involved"  
"Alright. But, you could at least tell me what the problem is. It's your old friend, isn't it?"  
"I don't want my problems to be yours too, Ojisan"  
Yamashita seemed nostalgic, "Me and Kozo, your uncle, we were friends since college. I was always the one interested in Math, finance and business. He was always interested in geography, travelling and roaming the world. You probably know that his first adventure took place in Cuba when he was just 19. You are a lot like him, Shinji-kun. But, still a lot different. You think from the heart more often than you should. If Kozo were alive today, he would want you to go ahead with the event. Just turning away from something because of minor threats is not in the blood of the Gabimaru family, I would say".  
" I will take your leave now. And… if you think I shouldn't postpone the event, I will do as you said"  
"That a good boy. Take care"  
"See you in the evening"

'_What do I do? What do I do now?!'_, Shinji paced nervously in his drawing room. '_I could always inform the police. But, they would need evidence. Even if they agreed to help me, they would make the visitors curious about their presence. Maybe they could be there in civilian clothes, as guests…'_. He stopped pacing when he heard the doorbell. _'Who could it be this early in the morning?'_, he opened the door to see Kaori greeting him. He smiled, "Kaori-san? Please, come in". She did as told and asked Shinji, "I am sorry to disturb you so early. I… I have something important I need to talk to you about". Shinji seemed worried, "Uh, sure. Please have a seat". Kaori sat opposite to him on the couch. She was reluctant to speak but Shinji said, "Kaori-san, I might have a heart attack if you continue looking so nervous and don't say something. Please". She looked up at him and drew a deep breath, "I appreciate everything you have done for me so far. Only a true friend would go to such lengths for me. And I cannot express in words how grateful I am to be your friend. I am sorry that I don't feel what you feel for me. But I respect you very much for your actions and generosity. I… I just don't think that we should continue what we were doing for the last few days. I don't want to make Ryo jealous anymore. I can't". Kaori said it all in one breath. Shinji let it sink in for a minute. He asked, "M-may I ask why?". Kaori said, "I don't want to do that anymore. Not to me, you or him". "But…", Shinji began to say. Kaori looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please". He sighed, "Just hear me out, Kaori-san. This is your chance at proving to him that you are better than any woman he has ever been with. All we have to do is, make him confess what he knows in his heart - that you are the best one for him. And…". Kaori analysed Shinji's words in her own way. _'This is your chance at proving to him that you are better than any partner he has ever been with. All we have to do is, make him confess what he knows in his heart – that you are the best partner he could ever have!'_, Kaori smiled as she repeated the words in her mind. "That's it!", she stood up. Shinji asked, "Eh? Uh… Do you agree or you don't?". Kaori grinned and shook his hands, "I agree! I do have something to prove to that idiot. And this is just a perfect opportunity to do that!". Shinji chortled along happily, "Yes, yes! We can do this!". "Now let go off my hands", Kaori smiled sarcastically. Shinji did as told and grinned anxiously, "So, are we still doing it? My event, if you remember". He added, "You don't have to think of it as a date, if that's the reason you're hesitating. It's just an act we have to put up". Kaori assured him, "We are good for tonight. Don't worry. I will see you in the evening". Shinji gave her a warm smile, "Thank you. I will drop by your place with the dress. Would you like to accompany me for shopping?". Kaori shook her head, with some other plans in mind, "I have a dress that would be perfect for the occasion. I would love to wear it tonight". "Are you sure?", Shinji asked. Kaori nodded. "Well then", Shinji said, "I have no choice, it seems. I will be at your apartment at 6:00 pm. The event is at 6:30". She smiled at him and left. It was after she was gone that Shinji realized there could be a planned disaster at the party. The horror overcame him and he tugged at his hair in frustration, "What have I done?! If she gets hurt, I will never be able to forgive myself! I can't even tell her now that I don't want her to be at the event! I am such a, such a bloody… AAAAGH!". He hit his foot against the table and growled in pain. He rubbed his foot for a while. Composing himself, Shinji wiped his sweat with a kerchief, "A man has to protect the woman he loves more than his own life. I can't just wimp out like this. I will protect you, Kaori-san!". He stood up gallantly and clenched his fists like a martyr.

Ryo entered the Cat's Eye Café late in the morning. He was still wallowing in guilt at how he had treated Kaori last night. It was evident from his face that he was sad. Miki asked him with concern, "Are you alright, Saeba-san? You look…". Ryo had been so busy reminiscing about last night, he forgot to put on his usual happy face to fool others. He immediately jumped on the counter top and held Miki's hand, "Sexy? I bet sexy is the word you are looking for. I always look devilishly attractive! And you do too, Miki-chan". He puckered his lips but fell off the counter as Umibozu smashed a steel plate right into his face. Kasumi looked back at them as she served a table. "Miss, can I have a refill?", a customer called. She looked over at him and squeaked as someone cupped her butt. "Saeba-san!", she scolded him but he just giggled. He had crawled towards her on the floor within seconds. Umibozu came over and kicked Ryo out of the café. Flying through the air, Ryo landed headlong out on the street. "Don't you dare come back in here!", Umibozu bawled and shut the door. "He never gets tired of this", Miki said about Ryo as Umibozu walked back inside. He seethed, "You have to be more strict with him, Miki. When he comes back in here next time, give him a…". He turned around suddenly to see Ryo sitting at a table and sipping coffee calmly. "You…", he fumed, but stopped as he saw Kasumi joining Ryo at the table. He looked back at Miki. She shrugged and looked at Kasumi, "She wanted a 15 minute break".  
"What is it, Saeba-san?", Kasumi placed an elbow on the table and massaged her temples.  
"Do you know about the Shinjuku Phantoms?"  
"I do. They're an elite group of professional thieves. But, they are very secretive about their work. How do you know about them?"  
"Say, an old friend told me. Bars are a good source of information"  
"So, what about the Shinjuku Phantoms?"  
"I need you to beat them at their own game"  
"Saeba-san…"  
"It's for a good cause, trust me. I could really use your help, Kasumi-chan"  
"But, they are quite vigilant. And more dangerous"  
"I will be there to back you up, of course"  
"Um, what exactly do I have to do?"  
"I will tell you that when we reach the place"  
"When?"  
"Today evening"  
"Oh"  
"I hate to ask bother you at such short notice. But, I received the information just a few hours ago"  
"Going to a bar early in the morning? I would say something is bothering you, Saeba-san", Kasumi grinned. Ryo dismissed her with a smile, "I don't drink when someone's life is on the line, Kasumi-chan". She watched him walk out of the Cat's Eye Café. '_Always Mr. Mysterious'_, she smiled to herself. "Don't forget the leotard!", Ryo called pleasantly from outside the café. Kasumi turned crimson with embarrassment as everyone stared at her.

Ryo spent his day at the Yamashita mansion. He was busy all the time with the security personnel. They were all gathered around him as he explained the positions on the map, "At the entrance, four guards, dressed and armed. Two more guards will be dressed as guests and will monitor the area from the main gate to the entrance of the mansion. I need five of you – here, here, here, here and here…". Yamashita-san who had been observing them from a distance walked to them with his manager Naomi. He smiled, "I am very impressed, Saeba-san. I wasn't sure that you would be interested in supervising the security personally. But I admire your dedication. I am very glad that Shinji and my mansion are in safe hands". Ryo smiled and thought, '_Shinji means a lot to someone who means everything to me. I have to protect him, no matter what'_. Saeko greeted Yamashita as Ishigawa walked her to them. She smiled, "I see that you are taking this job very seriously, Ryo. That's great". Ryo said, "I always take my job very seriously, Saeko. Especially, when it involves having you as my date". Ryo winked at her before looking at the map again. Saeko asked, "What do you mean by that?". Ryo explained, "Along with the security arrangements, I also need to keep an eye on the guests. That won't be possible unless I can mingle with the crowd. In case Shinji sees me, he should think that I am here as a guest. And if I have a girl on my arms, he won't think much about why I am here". Yamashita-san asked, "You and Shinji know each other?". Ryo nodded, "Few years ago, I had helped him when his uncle was lost in Alaska. His aunt wanted to get rid of him for her brother's property. So, Shinji left a message for XYZ". "That's why", Yamashita pondered aloud, "That is why he got so defensive when I mentioned City Hunter. He said that he did not want or need any help from City Hunter. He said something. I can't recall the exact words. Hmm. Something about 'a man who doesn't treat his beloved well'. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?". Ryo shrugged, "I don't know. If you will excuse me now, I have to go check on the staff". Saeko smiled as he walked past her. She believed she knew what Shinji could have meant.

Ryo hadn't been home for breakfast or lunch. Kaori had not seen him after their fight last night. She also had not been home for both the meals in order to avoid an awkward conversation or have no conversation at all. When she came back, the door was still locked and the food was untouched. She now had nothing to do but wait for Shinji. It was almost dark and Kaori wanted to focus her attention on something other than last night. So, she waited. Waiting was one of the things she had done all her life. Waiting for her brother to be home, waiting for Ryo to be home, waiting for Ryo to say… something, anything that meant she was more than just a partner to him. But she no more had the resolve to go through with Shinji's plan. What hurt her more was that Ryo called her inefficient. Her feminine pride kicking in, Kaori muttered, "Inefficient? I will show him who is inefficient". She had a well thought out plan for the night and she decided to stick to it. The clock on the mantle showed her that there was an hour left for the event. _'I better dress up'_, Kaori went to her room. She closed the door and walked to her bed. She had laid the dress on it which she was going to wear tonight. It was a gift she had received from her sister and former client. Kaori loved the dress as it reminded her of her dear sister Sayuri in New York. She vividly remembered the way she looked in the beautiful lavender coloured dress on that day, some years ago. "Maybe I can flaunt that look again", Kaori wondered as she held the dress against herself in front of the mirror. After a few touches of cosmetics, Kaori put on the dress. She then proceeded to wear the earrings and the necklace, both of which went really well with the dress and were a part of the present. She took a final look at her reflection in the mirror. It was hard for her to believe that she could look so alluring if she set her mind to it. After blushing happily at her own reflection, Kaori strapped a belt around her left thigh. It came with a holster into which Kaori slid her brother's Colt Roman MK III revolver. The reason she had chosen to wear this dress was that she couldn't be sure about the type of dress Shinji would rent for her. Judging from his hovering hands at their rock climbing date the day before, Kaori thought that he would choose a dress that fit her well down the hips. If that happened, she wouldn't have a safe place to keep the gun with her. _'I know that Ryo doesn't want me to get involved in this case, but it is my job too as much as it is his. And if trouble brews, I should at least be armed enough to protect myself. Besides'_, Kaori matted the hem of her dress with her hands, _'That horny rascal needs to know that I am the best partner he can ever get'_.

* * *

*******BANTER TIME!*******

Me: Are you sure you want to go through all of it? I mean, I could change the storyline if you want.  
Ryo: (smirks into a smile) Changing a storyline won't change any feelings though, will it?  
Me: (looks away) Probably not.  
Ryo: Well, just add some hot babes to the story and we will be good. (smiles)  
Me: (smiles back) Saeba-san, why don't you just tell her?  
Ryo: (walking away) Would you push the one you love more than anything else down a cliff? I don't think so…  
Me: (stands) But she loves you! And she deserves to know that you do too.  
Ryo: (far off in the distance) Work on your story, writer-chan. You are too naive to talk me into something like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: A quicker update for all the readers and site user neha borkar who has been very generous with her reviews, comments and suggestions for this story. :D  
The next update might take a little longer though. And thank you for all the lovely feedback. It makes my day every single time.

Feedback: buggyeye: Thank you! I am truly very glad that you like the story. And I am proud that you feel I improve with every chapter. I hope, you will like this chapter too. :)  
Daksha: Thank you! I know, I am putting Shinji through a lot. But, that's fun for me. :P I am glad you like the fic and I appreciate your support. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from City Hunter. They are solely the property of Hojo-san. And I just thought that I would mention the song 'Without You' from City Hunter, as it's a really great song and I love it very much. But I have no ties with the singer or songwriter. It is mentioned just for nostalgic purposes.

* * *

**CONFESSION OF A SWEEPER: JEALOUSY ALWAYS WORKS**

**[Ch. 7]**

Kaori was waiting at her apartment. A distinct knock was heard on the door. She opened the door and saw Shinji, all suited up and looking very good indeed. Kaori smiled, "You look great, Sh…". She was interrupted by a loud gasp. Shinji's jaw hit the doorstep and he stared at Kaori like a love struck fanatic. Kaori turned red under his gaze. She hesitated, "Do I look okay?". Shinji pulled himself together and smiled, "You look stunning. Very stunning". Kaori simpered, "Thank you. Shall we go?". Shinji nodded and Kaori locked the apartment before walking down the stairs with him. He kept stealing sideway glances at her. He said, "You don't like gaining attention, do you?" . "Not really", Kaori looked at him as they continued to walk down the staircase. "The way you look today isn't really helping", he said and watched Kaori smile and blush at the same time. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Stop it". But that led to clumsy Shinji losing his balance. "Aaaghh!", he tumbled down a few stairs and landed right in front of the exit. Kaori hurried down the flight of stairs and crouched down to help him get back on his feet. "I am fine. I am alright", Shinji said and stood up. He dusted his clothes and held the door open for Kaori. She gave him a nervous smile and walked to his car. "Kaori-san!", a female voice greeted her. She saw Reika walking towards her with a big smile. "Reika-san?", Kaori said. Reika looked admirably at Kaori from top to bottom, "Wow. You look beautiful! Is Ryo taking you out on a date, hmm?". She winked. Kaori tried to smile, "No, no. It's nothing like that. Ryo is not even here". Shinji stood behind Kaori. Reika saw him and looked at Kaori questioningly. She replied, "This is my friend – Shinji". "Good evening", Shinji said to Reika. She nodded and smiled. Kaori said, "Uh, we have to go somewhere. Sorry". Reika assured her, "It's fine. I just thought I would drop by for a little chat. See you later". She watched them get in the car and speed off onto the street.

"WELCOME" – a grand arch was raised at the entrance of the Yamashita estate to welcome the guests for Shinji's event. The place was illuminated with gala lights and traditional Japanese lanterns. Guards, ushers and other staff could be seen carrying out their tasks with politeness and expertise. The guests entered the venue in pairs or groups. They were all dressed in a lavish fashion. Admiring the grandeur quite audibly, they walked on the well lit path to the foyer where the event was to be held. The foyer was spacious, sparkling clean and elaborately decorated. A circular stage was set along the Northern wall of the room. Less than fifteen feet from the stage, was the seating arrangement for the guests. Comfortable ebony chairs padded with the softest cushion were aligned with sturdy tables of the same wood. Each table was marked with a small stand that carried the names of the guests to be seated there. All the windows of the vast hall were latticed, tall and resembled those of Georgian architecture. The room was set to a comfortable temperature, thus not making the guests wearing sleeveless, backless and low-cut dresses shiver.

"Gabimaru-san", the escort greeted Shinji at the entrance and checked the guest list, "Miss Makimura, welcome. This way, please". He signaled an usher to lead Shinji and Kaori to the event hall. The usher bowed and walked ahead of them on their way to the foyer. Shinji was dressed well in a violet tuxedo, complete with a bow tie of the same colour. He glanced at Kaori's hand on his arm and then at her face, "Have I told you that you look stunning today?". Kaori blushed and suppressed a giggle, "Thrice". They followed the usher on the path to the foyer. The doors were open wide and many guests could be seen around, more on their way. A lady dressed in yellow was singing **'Without You' by Jennifer Cihi** near the stage. The orchestra sounded soothing and added to the subtle yet rich environment around. The usher led Shinji and Kaori to their table. It was right in the centre of the complete seating arrangement. Kaori lifted her dazzling skirt a little as she took her seat. Her burgundy hair cascaded down her soft, slender neck. As if the gorgeous attire wasn't enough, Kaori's beautiful face embellished by light make up and a blood red lipstick garnered attention from all the male guests, much to their partners' dismay. Shinji seemed hypnotized with a relishing smile plastered on his face. Kaori was observing the interior when her eyes met Shinji's enchanted gaze. She blushed, "Shinji-san, stop it, please". He stopped gaping and smiled again at her. Just to make sure, he checked the inside pocket of his coat. The .38 semi he had slipped inside before getting out of the house was still there. Kaori had no idea that Shinji was carrying a gun close to his abdomen. Neither did anyone else in the room.

"Good evening and welcome, ladies and gentlemen", Naomi greeted the audience from the stage. Dressed in pure white, she spoke in fluent Japanese, "I am Sasaki Naomi, your host for tonight. I would like to thank you all on behalf of Gabimaru-san and Yamashita-san for being present here…". Kaori was clapping along with the audience when two ushers walked an elderly gentleman to her and Shinji's table. Shinji stood up and Kaori did too. The man smiled at them and took a seat. "Sit, sit. No need for formalities here", he seemed friendly to Kaori. Shinji introduced them to each other, "Kaori-san, this is Yamashita-san – my late uncle's best friend and sort of my godfather. Ojisan, this is Kaori-san – a very good friend of mine". Yamashita smiled at her, "Nice meeting you". Kaori tried to smile, "N-nice meeting you too". He looked at her with admiration for a while. She was startled when he said to Shinji, "So, Shinji, do you intend to marry this beautiful lady? You would have to be a fool if you didn't". Shinji laughed, "We are just friends. That's all". His smile disappeared and he looked at the stage to avoid any further discussion on the topic. Kaori noticed that. _'Poor Shinji. I am so sorry'_, she lowered her eyes. Drinks were being circulated at the tables and a waiter brought drinks to the centre table. "Uh", Shinji looked at him, "One Bloody Mary". "I will have a martini. Thanks", Kaori said. Yamashita ordered, "Go, fetch me some lukewarm sake". "Right away", the waiter bowed and went away. Kaori almost choked on her drink when she heard a familiar voice whispering sharply, "Behave yourself, Ryo!". It was right behind her. She was right. It was Saeko, dragging Ryo by her side to their table. As he always did when surrounded by attractive women, Ryo was drooling and ogling the women present there. He was still looking perversely all over the place when Saeko pulled him by his coat to make him sit on a chair. Their table was three tables away to the left and one up from that of Kaori, Shinji and Yamashita.

"And now, I would like to call upon stage, the man of the evening, Gabimaru Shinji-san", Naomi announced with a smile. Shinji stood up and smiled at Kaori and Yamashita. The applause surrounding them increased as he walked to the stage. And then, he stumbled into a waiter while adjusting his glasses. Fortunately, the well trained waiter didn't allow the cocktails to tumble or a single drop to spill. Yamashita and Kaori sighed in unison. Kaori grabbed another drink from a waiter passing by. Everyone's eyes were on Shinji, but hers were on Ryo. Ryo tried to touch Saeko's thigh, exposed through her long slit dress. She slapped his hand away. Kaori fumed, _'That jerk. Look at him going crazy over all these women and Saeko. He hasn't even noticed me yet'_. She finished the drink, _'He is comfortable bringing Saeko along on a mission, but not his own partner. He trusts her more than he trusts me. I will show him today. He seems to have forgotten that I am Makimura Hideyuki's sister. Hmph!'_. A waiter came over to pick up the glass from the table. "Give me that green drink. What is it?", Kaori scanned the tray he was holding. The waiter placed the drink on the table, "It's called Midori Meadow, Miss". Kaori finished the drink in one gulp. Yamashita noticed that and continued to sip on his lukewarm sake.  
Kaori's eyes darted back in Ryo's direction again. He was wearing a black dinner suit. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't wearing any tie. Instead, the top buttons of his shirt were open to show off a little of his brawny chest. Kaori blushed and looked away angrily, '_If he wiped that stupid grin off his face, he would look a little sober'_. She glanced back at him and indeed, the stupid grin was not on his face anymore. He was calmly enjoying his drink. Kaori looked at him gloomily, _'Here I am. Trying to prove myself to a man who will never believe in me. Even if he does, will it be worth the work?'_. Ryo was smiling and chatting with Saeko. _'Why'_, Kaori thought, _'Why do I feel this need to prove myself to this man who doesn't even care about me? I… I know why. But still, why? Why couldn't I fall in love with someone else? Or maybe just not him'_. The loud clapping brought her attention back to the stage. Shinji had finished his speech and was now walking towards their table. _'Great'_, Kaori smiled at him, _'I missed his whole speech! What am I going to say if he asks me if I liked it or not?'_. Yamashita said, "That was very well put what you said up there, Shinji. Good job". Shinji flashed Kaori a quick smile and resumed his seat. "Thank you, Ojisan", he said, "I hope, my speech didn't bore you to sleep, Kaori-san". She could tell that he was joking. She laughed a little, "No, no, not at all. It was… it was very… inspiring". "Really?", Yamashita still hadn't finished drinking his sake. Kaori nodded, "Yes. It was very touching and inspiring". Shinji stroked his neck nervously, "Thank you. I thought you weren't even listening". "Wh-what? Whaaat? I was listening. I was listening throughout your speech", Kaori said defensively. Shinji whispered into her right ear, "My eyes were on you all the time, but yours were not on me". Kaori felt embarrassed. Shinji winked, "It's okay". Naomi said into the mic, "Thank you for the inspiring words, Gabimaru-san. I would now like to request all of you to proceed to the exhibition hall. We have one hour before the auction begins. Thank you and have a great time".

"This is the only non-spicy thing Mexico has given me", Shinji joked. He was personally showing Kaori around the exhibition. "This guitar was made by one of the finest musicians in Mexico. It is almost 270 years old. A very valuable antique", Shinji told her. Kaori teased him, "How do you know it's an antique? Might just be an old, rusty guitar someone fooled you with". Shinji grinned, "I had it dated. And it smells like a cat lady's cupboard". They grinned widely at each other. "Did he see us yet?", Shinji whispered. "Uh-uh", Kaori whispered back. Shinji looked at Ryo who was strolling around, more interested in the ladies than the things on exhibition. "Come on", Shinji took Kaori by the hand. "What are you doing?", she asked. As soon as they were near Ryo, Shinji locked his arm with Kaori's. He said aloud, "You see that shroud, Kaori? It was found in the rundown palace of… Saeba-san? Good evening. I didn't expect to see you here". Ryo said with a laugh, "Well, my girlfriend insisted that I accompany her". Kaori gritted her teeth, _'Is he talking about Saeko? This jerk…'_. "I am bored", Kaori rested her head on Shinji's shoulder and wrapped her arms around one of his. "Can we go see those weapons over there?", she pouted at him. He tried to process this sudden action, "Sure, w-why not? Please excuse us, Saeba-san". _'Ryo called Saeko his girlfriend and I got close to Shinji. We are even'_, Kaori smirked as she and Shinji walked away. Shinji was telling Kaori about how he had found those weapons buried in an ancient burial ground. Suddenly, people began to gather around them. "Gabimaru-san, I am very impressed! I…". "I am so glad that you invited me…". "I am so excited about the auction, Gabimaru-san…". Too many voices and faces – all of them trying to have a talk with Shinji. Kaori took a step away from him, with an assuring smile on her face. He smiled with gratitude and mouthed to her, "I will be with you in a while".

Ryo successfully didn't show any kind of reaction to what Kaori had just done. He walked away right after she and Shinji did. _'She did tell me that they were seeing each other. It doesn't take much time to be used to touching someone we love'_, Ryo bitterly pondered, _'Stop that. Stop thinking about her. Damn. Where is a distraction when you need one?'_. Ryo caught a fleeting glimpse of Saeko through the corner of his eye. He hid behind a wall and giggled lecherously, _'She is walking in this direction. When she comes here, I will jump and then…'_. He tried to muffle his laughter. Saeko was walking when her sandal slipped a little. The tiny belt was off the buckle. She stooped down to take care of that. Meanwhile, Kaori walked up behind her. She was busy eyeing the place and didn't notice Saeko yet walked right past her. _'Here she comes'_, Ryo thought to himself as the footsteps grew closer. "Aah!", a gasp escaped Kaori's mouth as someone grabbed her breasts. "Mokkori bust!", Ryo's grin vanished as soon as he saw it was Kaori he was fondling. He pulled away in horror. "You…", Kaori shook and clenched her fists. Her hammer was about to appear in her hand but she heard Saeko's voice, "What happened?". Saeko asked on seeing a burning red and enraged Kaori. Kaori looked back at Saeko and then at Ryo, who was by now on his feet with both hands placed on his head. _'He was waiting to do that to her'_, Kaori derived a quick and apt conclusion from the situation. Her anger turned into jealousy and pain. Ryo looked up, _'Why hasn't she smashed me into a wall yet?'_. Kaori looked at him with disgust and walked away. He stood up, remembering that Kaori didn't even bother to hit him anymore. Saeko kept looking at Kaori as she walked out of the room. "What hap…", she stopped when she saw a visually mortified Ryo looking at his partner till she was out of sight.

An hour had passed. The guests were heading back to the foyer for the auction. Kasumi saw the crowd getting thinner. She waited in a corner until it dispersed completely. Once they were all gone, the guards turned off all the lights in the room and left, as Ryo had told them to in the afternoon. "You have two minutes", Ryo said to Kasumi. She nodded and slipped out of her evening dress. Ryo's tone was mischievious, "Too bad I can't see your leotard in the dark". "Saeba-san! Hand me the replica. Be quick", Kasumi whispered sharply. Ryo handed to her the small idol to his left and picked up the scepter to his right. Both of them replaced the originals with the replicas as fast as they could. "The vase! Hurry", Kasumi stretched her hand for it. But someone took her by the arm and twirled it behind her back. The man put a gun to her head and asked, "Who are you?". Ryo turned on a light, one hand on the switch and the other holding his gun which was pointed at Shinji's head. Shinji gasped, "Saeba-san?! What…". Ryo stopped pointing the gun at him, "Shinji, listen to me. We don't have much time. Let her go". Kasumi struggled to get out of Shinji's firm grasp. He was still in shock. He exclaimed, "No! First, tell me what is going on". "Shinji…", Ryo became aware of someone else's presence. He quickly pounced on Shinji. He grabbed the gun he was holding and dealt a sharp chop on Shinji's neck. The lad slumped into unconsciousness. "That should hold him for a minute or two", Ryo whispered, "They're here". Kasumi moved to a corner with Ryo dragging Shinji along. Not even footsteps could be sensed. A female voice at a very low tone, "Are we supposed to do this in the dark?". "Not really", another voice. A third female voice whispered, "I was expecting the room to be guarded well". "Looks like we're dealing with amateurs", another feminine voice. Shinji tried to sit up straight as his neck hurt like hell. Ryo immediately placed his hand on Shinji's mouth and poked him in the rib with his gun. Shinji didn't make a sound and stayed still. "Ssh! I hear something", yet another womanly voice said. 'Oh no', Kasumi blinked as the lights were turned on.

Five women, dressed in tights and wearing masks, were standing in front of Ryo, Shinji and Kasumi. Ryo lost his composure on seeing the voluptuous women dressed in tights. He exclaimed, "Waaha! Leotards!". The women adopted a fighting stance. Shinjuku Phantoms – it was written in bold letters right above them. Special effects. Ryo looked at Kasumi and then back at them, "Look, Kasumi-chan! Just like yours!". Three of the women sprinted towards right and ran to grab the items they were ordered to. The other two threw poisonous darts at Ryo and Kasumi. They quickly jumped out of harm's way in opposite directions. A dart was thrown at Shinji too, but he dashed into another direction. They were now holed up in the adjoining room. Shinji tried to make a go towards the thieves but Ryo pulled him back in. "What are you doing?! Let go off me!", Shinji said and struggled to get out of Ryo's strong hold. "Trust me on this and just stay put!", Ryo growled at him. "They are stealing my possessions!", he jerked out of Ryo's hold but the women were already on the go. One of them said, "Shouldn't we get rid of those witnesses?". The other one said, "We were paid for stealing. We are not killing anyone for free". "Let's get out of here!", they said in unison.  
Kaori was bored with the auction which seemed like it would never end. She got out of her chair as Naomi was announcing, "Let me remind all of you again that the items here on the stage are replicas whereas the items you saw in the exhibition are being well guarded for you to take home. Let's hear the bid for this amazing…". Kaori trudged along the hallway. It was next to the exhibition room. _'Where is Shinji? I am so bored. Maybe he's in there'_, Kaori thought as she moved towards the exhibition hall. She pushed the doors open and saw Shinji standing in one of the other two doors of the room. Before she could call his name, a smoke bomb exploded in the room. _'He is in danger!'_, Kaori coughed and rushed inside the room. Two guards who were chatting far away saw Kaori rushing inside the exhibition room. "Miss! You can't go in there! Come back, Miss!", they called to her and rushed to stop her. Shinji was coughing due to the smoke too. Ryo and Kasumi were affected by it as well in the other room. One of the Shinjuku Phantoms turned around for a second, "Takahara did mention a prize if we can make his friend bleed". She threw a stiletto knife at Shinji and fled with her partners. Ryo sensed the weapon and yelled, "Get down, Shinji!". Ryo leapt out of hiding to help him. But before he could shoot at the dangerous dagger, Kaori sprung into action. She saw the stiletto on its way to plunge into Shinji's chest. And as she always did, Kaori thought with her heart, not head, and jumped in the weapon's way. She leapt and pushed Shinji to the ground. He was now safe, yet the damage had been done. "No!", Shinji shrieked. "KAAORI!", Ryo's cry was the loudest. The stiletto dropped to the floor, with the girl's blood on it.

* * *

*******BANTER TIME!*******

Takahara: (triumphantly) Ha! Look what I did to that Shinji!  
Me: You didn't, punk. The Shinjuku Phantoms did.  
Takahara: I was the one who hired them!  
Me: Yeah, with mortgage money.  
Takahara: Hey! You don't even know what I am capable of.  
Me: Nothing, right? You are broke, sadistic, a loser and a cry baby. And what's with the peacock hair-do?  
Takahara: (smug face) That's not my fault! That's how the writer of City Hunter designed me.  
Me: (smirks) Pff. You are an OC character, fool. I designed you.  
Takahara: (stunned) Wh-what?! Why did you make me so pathetic?  
Me: (shrug) Too many characters to handle. Adding a dynamic villain would seem extravagant.  
Takahara: (sobs) You monster! I'm wearing crocs, for god's sake! Why me?!


	8. Chapter 8

Feedback: *archery: Merci! Thanks for reading the story and I hope, you like the last chapter. :D  
*ReichanP: Thank you very much. I am glad you like the story. About your request, um, I am honestly pretty flooded with projects right now. I have to complete the first two reader requests yet. But, if I can, in the future, I will try it. I may. I am not sure about that yet. Sorry.

Glossary: i) Ojisan – a Japanese word equivalent to the English word 'uncle'  
ii) Sayonara – Japanese phrase equivalent to 'goodbye' in English  
iii) Stiletto knife – a combat knife/dagger used as a stabbing weapon, not so effective as a slashing weapon

* * *

**CONFESSION OF A SWEEPER: JEALOUSY ALWAYS WORKS**

**[Ch. 8]**

"No", Shinji's sighs were too low to be heard. He was holding Kaori in his arms. He dropped on the floor to his knees and again, "No". Kasumi was visibly frightened, "Kaori-san?!". Ryo's eyes were aghast. He was too shaken to say a word. He watched a drop of blood trickle from her… ARM?! Kaori looked up at Shinji, "I'm fine. It just, just grazed my arm". Her sleeve was torn a bit. She gave a smile of assurance to Shinji and Kasumi. The stiletto knife was lying two feet away, as always a failure at gashing its victim. Kaori's eyes met Ryo's. He quickly looked away and said, "Kasumi-kun, do you mind taking care of Kaori till I'm back?". Kasumi wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead, "I got her". Ryo looked at Shinji, "Shinji-san, you better get back to your event". Shinji asked, "But, where are you going?". "To execute a plan", Ryo said. He stole a glance at his beloved partner. _'You scared me there for a bit'_. And Kaori grinned, as if she heard his thoughts. Ryo couldn't help smirking back at that warm smile which was so full of love for him. He hurried outside to his Red Cooper. Two guards standing there told him, "They got out of sight in a helicopter 69 seconds ago. We did some random firing as you had told. No casualties". Ryo nodded and rushed out of the Yamashita estate in his car.

Kaori forced Shinji to go back and resume his seat at the ongoing auction. "Will you be alright?", he asked her over and over. Kaori rolled her eyes at him, "I will be fine. Just go!". He gave in and followed an usher to the foyer. Soon, Kasumi and Kaori were sitting in a private room at the Yamashita Mansion. A medic was dressing Kaori's wound. Kasumi was sitting across her on a chair. She looked back at Kaori when Shinji was gone. Resting her elbows on the table and placing her chin on her palm, she said, "He really cares about you a lot". Kaori looked up, "Who? Shinji? Oh", she smiled, "He is actually an old client. I met him again a week ago when I was going for grocery shopping. It had been five years since I had seen him the last time". Kasumi exasperated in relief, "This was a close shave". "Yes, it was", Kaori said, "But, how did you get involved?". She thanked the medic after he was done and waited for Kasumi's answer. She replied, "Saeba-san came to me this morning. He said that he needed my help with a case. He told me that my skills as a professional thief could be useful here, mostly in case the plan backfired. And it sure did". "What plan?", Kaori was curious. Kasumi told,  
"Saeba-san wanted my help in replacing three of the most expensive exhibits here. We were going to replace them with fake replicas that were supposed to be on stage during the auction"  
"So, the ones that are on stage now are the real ones?"  
"Only the three – the dairekin idol, the imperial sword of Tukutsu and the scepter of King Jonas"  
"But why?"  
"I don't know. He never told me that"  
"Then what?"  
"He had told me that I would have to stay put in the shadows while the Shinjuku Phantoms stole the replicas. But just after making the last switch, your friend placed a gun to my head. He thought I was a thief! Saeba-san tried to reason with him but by then, the original thieves had arrived. And they spotted us. Saeba-san tried to control the explorer but he was attacked and you took the hit. The thieves fled as they were supposed to"  
"Oh… but, but Ryo never told me about this plan"  
"Yeah. I asked him why he wasn't taking your help. He said that he didn't want to ruin your evening"  
_'Idiot. Idiot Ryo. Did he really think that spending time with Shinji was more important to me than helping my partner?'_, Kaori was lost in thought, _'Does he really think that Shinji and me… Oh. Does that mean… does it mean that he is really… Oh. Ryo IS jealous'_.

A blush formed over Kaori's cheeks and Kasumi looked at her in confusion. "Kaori-san", she asked, "Are you alright?". "Yes, yes", Kaori said in a hurry, "I am. I am alright". Her blush grew deeper. Naomi's voice could be heard from the auction hall. An usher walked to Kaori from the adjoining room. "Madam", he said, "Gabimaru-san would like to know if you are fine or if you needed anything". Kaori thought for a moment before saying, "Tell him that I am very well and I don't need anything at present. I will join him shortly". The usher bowed and left. Kasumi exclaimed, "Your new boyfriend seems to be very serious about you". Kaori jumped a little, "No, no. He is not my boyfriend. He is just a friend". "Really?", Kasumi asked. Kaori smiled, "Why do you ask? Do you like him?". Kasumi blushed and steam evaporated off her head. Something she probably caught at the Cat's Eye Café. She played with her fingers, "No… I don't think so. Truth be told, I am kind of getting over Saeba-san. There doesn't seem to be a chance for any of us as long as you are around. Not that we want you to go away". She tried to smile. Kaori beamed at her, "Well, Shinji is a really nice guy. He offered to help me with my 'love life'. He devised a careful plan to make Ryo say that he loves me". "Really?!", Kasumi was excited, "How… What was the plan?". She was told, "In the initial stages, it involved me and Shinji trying to make Ryo jealous by going out, holding hands, things like that. Then we pretended to be really serious about each other. After that… I found out that Ryo was secretly doing bodyguard duty for Shinji. His life was in danger. And, the plan didn't really go as it was supposed to". "Oh", Kasumi noticed the sadness in Kaori's tone. She tried to cheer her up, "Well, did Saeba-san say it then?". Kaori smiled, "No. But, maybe I was wrong. I should be happy with what we have. He does treat me differently. To the world, he gives a magnum, and to me, a smile". _'Just like the one he gave me a while ago'_, Kaori looked into the distance happily.

Ryo maintained a constant distance from the speeding helicopter. He made sure that he was out of their sight, but still on their track. _'Yes, yes, go to your client'_, he looked impatiently at the radar in his car. There were three blips on the radar, all of them at a high altitude. He followed the chopper to a rather pompous villa. It stayed low for less than 5 seconds, enough time for the Shinjuku Phantoms to get out with their latest stolen goods. They rushed outside their vehicle and Ryo followed suit. The female thieves were now inside. A large, bearded man closed the doors to the villa.  
Inside, Takahara Akatsuki was looking at his gaudy image in a large mirror. "Do I look poor?", he examined himself, "I don't want to look poor. I hate the poor. I might become one of the poor. Oh!". He frantically paced around his solitary confinement, "Where are my precious goodies? Once I smuggle those, I will be rich enough to hire a killer and shoot that Shinji into his goddamn face!". "No need for that", one of the Shinjuku Phantoms said. Takahara swished around with the edge of his orange coloured cloak in one hand, "My, my. I hope, you have brought me some good news, ladies". "Here's the items", the replicas were placed in front of Takahara. No one in the room being aware that they were fake, Takahara proudly eyed the stolen exhibits.  
Ryo walked to the entrance of the villa. The large doorman blocked his path, "Hey, where do you think you are going? There's no one inside". Ryo looked at the guy carefully, "Have I seen you somewhere before?". The man observed Ryo's face for a second. He and Ryo exclaimed together, "YOU!". Ryo smiled, "Old buddy, Abe! How are you? What are you doing here?". Abe was still in shock and pointing frantically towards Ryo, "Y-y-y-y-you!". Ryo put on his thinking face, "Hmm. Why do you always work for fancy guys? You have some peculiar taste, Abe-chan". "Spare me!", Abe flung his arms into air and ran off leaving a trail of dust behind.

"You killed him?", Takahara's eyes sparkled with joy. "Of course", one of the Phantoms said, "Mary's aim is impeccable". "Really?", a male voice echoed in the unfurnished room. Everyone looked around to see who it was. Ryo aimed the gun at the Shinjuku Phantom in a yellow leotard. He winked, "Many people say the same thing about my aim". Takahara panicked, "Wh-who are you? How did you get inside? If you want a cut, I will give you one. These artichokes… I mean, artefacts you see here are worth millions!". "Are they?", Ryo said and blasted the replicas one after another. "Waaah!", Takahara collapsed on the broken pieces, "What have you done, you moron?! Do you even know how much they were worth?!". Ryo shrugged, "Replicas don't have that much market value, do they?". "Replicas?", Takahara looked at him in disbelief. "I knew which three exhibits interested you the most. They are easy to carry and have a high value in the international black market. I placed radio transmitters on the replicas of all those three. These 'professionals' just served as mules to carry them". Takahara stared in horror at the Shinjuku Phantoms. They were equally surprised and looked away in embarrassment. Ryo's gun was still pointed at them. Takahara made a run for it. "Stay right there!", Ryo shot through his cloak. "AAAAGH!", Takahara yelled, "Another beautiful piece destroyed! You, monster!". Assuming that Ryo wasn't looking, one of the Phantoms threw a dagger at him, aimed for his heart. Ryo pointed his gun back at them and caught the thin dagger between his fingers, all within the flash of a second. He said grimly to the astounded Phantoms, "You should be glad Mary-chan's knife throwing skills aren't as good as you think. If they were, I am not sure what I would have done to all of you". "Did someone say knife throwing skills?", Saeko's voice was heard. She pinned Takahara to the wall by throwing four knives swiftly in his direction. Unable to move and realizing that he couldn't weasel out of this, Takahara sobbed to himself, "Get ready for poverty". "And jail", Saeko stepped inside the room, handcuffs in her hands. More police officers followed her into the room and arrested the Shinjuku Phantoms along with Takahara.  
Saeko said to Ryo, "I thought for a moment that you were going to blow up the evidence before it became evidence". Ryo said, "You really think I would do something stupid like that? I heard the shutter of the camera flash thrice". Saeko smiled. She asked with concern, "I heard, Kaori-san got hurt. Is she alright?". Ryo tried to hide the worry in his tone, "It was just a scratch. One of these leotard thieves threw a stiletto at Shinji and Kaori saved him. It… it bruised her in the arm. Nothing much". He cleared his throat and began to walk out of the place. Saeko walked by his side, "You must have died a little back there". He smirked, "Don't I always?"

The event was a success as far as the guests and Yamashita was concerned. Shinji was being congratulated by every guest as they left. The staff was loading the transportation with the auctioned items for their respective owners. Kaori and Shinji were talking with Naomi about the event and the little disaster that happened. Yamashita joined them, "Well, that was a grand success, Shinji. And I wish more of those to come your way". Shinji smiled politely. Yamashita looked at Kaori with concern, "You are alright, young lady?". "Yes, I am", Kaori smiled and pulled Shinji's coat closer to herself. Her excuse to the inquirers had been that she was feeling cold, but Shinji had put his coat around her to avoid any questions about the bandage on her arm. Yamashita and Shinji chatted with Naomi for a while, Kaori nodding and smiling when she was supposed to. "Allow us to take your leave now, Ojisan", Shinji bowed, "And thank you once again for everything". Yamashita patted him on the shoulder, "Just keep making me and Kozo in heaven proud. The rest shall be taken care of". They bid farewell to Yamashita and Naomi. Shinji looked at Kaori as they walked to his car. "It's not hurting much, is it?", he asked with concern. Kaori tried to convince him, "I work in the underworld. Do you think silly scratches like these would affect the better half of City Hunter?". Shinji smiled, "The better half?". Kaori realized what her words had been interpreted as. She turned crimson red and shook her head in defense, "Not that 'better half'. I didn't mean that. Not in that way". Shinji looked at her lovingly, "Anyway, your dress is ruined. I better buy you a new one". Kaori said, "I can fix this with ease. But, why are you so keen on buying me a dress everytime?". Shinji looked up and joked, "Well, I am really eager to know if I measured your size right". Kaori slapped the back of his head. He said timidly, "Joke, Kaori-san! It was a joke". Kaori smiled, "Call me Kaori". "Only if you call me Shinji", he winked at her. "Okay", Kaori grinned, "Whatever you say, Shinji". "Let's get married, Kaori", he jested. "Not that", she elbowed him in the ribs. Shinji said on a more serious note, "I never really thanked Saeba-san's associate. You seem to know her. Is she still here? She deserves a 'thank you' and an apology too". Kaori's face brightened as an idea struck her, "Would you like to thank her in person?". "Of course", Shinji said, "Where is she?". Kaori told him, "She left. But I can take you to meet her tomorrow". "That would be great", Shinji opened the car's door for Kaori, right before getting his fingers stuck while closing it.

"You should have stayed at home today!", Miki scolded Kasumi, "You went through so much last evening and you must be tired. You didn't have to come to work after all that!". Kasumi said, "I am fine. I am not tired at all. I haven't had that kind of excitement in a long time! And those exhibits yesterday – they were amazing!". Miki smiled, "You seem to have had a good time there". "That's what I have tried to tell you", Kasumi grinned and took the cup of coffee to Ryo's table. She smiled at him, "Your coffee". He smiled back, "Thanks. Now, let's discuss how I should repay you for your favour. Mmm…". Ryo pursed his lips and pulled Kasumi towards him by her waist. She got out of his grasp, "Saeba-san!". She rushed off to the counter. Miki sighed, "One moment, he looks like he has all the worries in the world, and the next moment, he acts like he is the happiest man on the planet". Umibozu grunted, "Things that make him happy are not really pleasing for others". "I know", Miki gave him a laugh. She looked back at Kasumi who was bringing paper napkins from the back. The door to the Cat's Eye Café opened and Kaori walked in. She wasn't alone. Ryo quickly hid his face behind a newspaper. Kaori walked with Shinji to the counter. Miki greeted her, "Kaori-san…". Kaori smiled, "Is Kasumi-san there?". "Yes", Miki moved aside and Kaori saw Kasumi bending down to pick up broken pieces of a saucer. She straightened up and smiled, "Good morning, Kaori-san". She noticed that Shinji was there too, looking at her. Kaori did the introductions, "I believe that both of you haven't had a formal introduction yet. Well, this is Gabimaru Shinji-san, a very good friend of mine and a renowned explorer. This is Asou Kasumi-san, also a good friend of mine and a young lady with a huge interest in adventure". Kaori took a step back. Shinji smiled timidly, "Hello". Kasumi nodded, with a slight blush adorning her cheeks, "Hello". Miki and Kaori grinned at each other. Miki said, "Say, Kasumi, why don't you take a break? Falcon and me, we are both here. And there isn't too much of a crowd here today". "Are you sure?", Kasumi asked. Miki and Kaori nodded blissfully at the same time.

Ryo was listening. Kasumi and Shinji almost instantly connected. They were talking about adventure sports one minute, then haiku poems the next moment. His ears picked up on what Kaori and Miki were discussing. Miki said to Kaori,  
"I thought, he was your boyfriend"  
"No. He is just a friend"  
"But, he really seems like a nice guy"  
"He is. But, I don't see him that way. Like a boyfriend or a lover"  
"Why not?"  
"Well", Kaori blushed, "I have one man in my life already who turns every day into a fiasco. I don't really have room for another one".  
Miki smiled widely, "You don't have any room or you don't want to make any room?"  
"Whatever it may be, I'm happily stuck with a pervert for life. And no one can change that. I wouldn't let them", Kaori stood up to go, "See you later, Miki-san, Umibozu-san".  
"How's that wound healing?", Umibozu asked.  
Kaori looked at him with surprise, "It's almost gone. Just a bruise now. Thanks. Was Ryo here?"  
Before Miki could say something, Umibozu answered, "No. I haven't seen him since yesterday".  
"Oh", Kaori said, "I have to go. Sayonara".

_'I have one man in my life already who turns every day into a fiasco'_  
_'I'm happily stuck with a pervert for life…'_  
_'And no one can change that. I wouldn't let them'_  
Ryo was smiling to himself, as if unaware of the people around him. He kept looking at his cup of coffee. Kaori's words were still floating through his mind. He was happy. He looked happy. He always loved hearing her mild confessions of love, but it was different this time. **She was not in love with Shinji**. She still loved the same old, reckless pervert. And she said she wouldn't stop doing that ever. Ryo's smile wouldn't decease at any cost.  
Miki whispered to Umibozu, "Saeba-san is smiling. Looks like he overheard what Kaori-san said". Umibozu dismissed her, "Hmph. What do I care?". "He just left the café and he is still smiling!", Miki chortled. Umibozu asked, "And you haven't noticed yet that he didn't pay for his coffee?". Miki smiled, "It's fine! He looked so happy. Can't you feel it, Falcon? Love is in the air". He smirked, "Better get the gas masks out". Miki threw her arms around him, "Come on. If you wear a gas mask, how will I kiss you?". Umibozu frowned, turned red, his embarrassment boiled over and he stuttered, "M-Miki, what are you doing? There are people around here!". She tightened her hug and rested her head on his rock hard chest, "I don't care. I just love you". She blushed and giggled. Her mighty Falcon remained frozen.

* * *

Ryo was standing near his best friend's grave. He gently placed a bouquet on Makimura's headstone and took a step back to look at his friend's resting place. Ryo had been smiling since hours now._ 'I know that I am not supposed to touch her, and you would kill me if I did that', _he continued_, 'But it was her who touched me. My life, my heart and the soul I thought I never had. You know, she is a lot like you, but prettier and more stubborn'_. Ryo grinned and looked up at the skies. It looked like it would rain soon. Ryo looked back down, _'I love her. And I never told her because I wanted her to be safe. But again, I am the most dangerous yet safest person for her to be with. I have told you before that it breaks me to humiliate her and ignore her feelings. And I thought that was best for the both of us. Seems like it isn't. I don't want to hurt her anymore, I never did. Loving her is easy. Making her think I don't, it's tough. We have both had enough. She deserves to know. She deserves to be appreciated and told that she is everything that makes me happy. I hate to break this to you, but I am going to woo your sister, Maki-chan'_. Ryo walked out of the graveyard. His mind was full of memories, realizations and new hopes. He wasn't sure of that which was to follow, but he hoped to have enough resolve to go through it.

Ryo entered the building in the evening. He had seen Kaori standing on the terrace of their solitary building. She seemed lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Ryo's car entering the compound. He made sure not to make any noise as he climbed upstairs. There she was. She was smiling at the glowing neon lights into the distance. Their reflection could be seen in her eyes as well. The wound on her arm was almost healed. She was bent a little over the railing, with her elbow perched. Her red locks brushed against her forehead as the wind blew gently. Ryo's voice disturbed her peaceful humming, "Kaori?". She looked behind her. Ryo walked to her side, never looking away from her face. He saw her look at his face for a moment before turning away, "You are home. Ugh. I haven't even prepared dinner yet…". "I am sorry", Ryo said. Kaori halted and looked at him. Her face reeked of surprise. The wind was chilly; she stroked her right shoulder. Her fingers brushed a little over the bandage across her arm. She said, "You don't have to apologise, Ryo. It's just a little bruise. And I was only doing my job as your partner". "And you did well, but that's not what I am talking about", he took a step closer to her. Kaori looked at him in anticipation. He lowered his head and turned towards the view of the city. He spoke, "I am sorry that I don't treat you the way you deserve. You're a kind, honest and compassionate woman. Yet, I keep humiliating you by criticising your skills, your appearance, and by never showing any gratitude for everything you do. You deserve the world, not just a few words of praise. Still, I take advantage of your ability of being content with what you have. But, Kaori, I really need you to know this", he looked deep into his lover's eyes, **"No other woman can make me feel the way you do. You are the best I can ever dream of having"**. He lovingly smiled at her shocked face. He looked away again, thinking if he should have said that. _'Things will never be the same after this. I…'_, his trance was disturbed as he felt a soft, soothing touch on his cheek. It was so enchanting that Ryo involuntarily closed his eyes for a moment. It was a kiss. A chaste kiss on the face by his partner which made him completely sedated for a minute. He opened his eyes to see Kaori stepping off her toes. She was blushing hard, yet she looked confident and joyous. "Thank you, partner", she said and walked away to the exit. Ryo stood there dumbfounded. _'She kissed me'_, his mind was in a euphoric state and he never wanted to let go off that feeling. _'If this is what her peck does to me, her kiss might kill me'_, he smiled like a secret had been revealed. He wanted to jump in joy, but he heard Kaori as she was standing near the exit, "Looks like it's going to rain soon. Do you plan to stand there like that for the whole evening and catch a cold? You should know that I am not going to look after a fever struck pervert". He noticed the twinkle of mischief in her eyes and that she was trying not to break into a smile. Ryo looked at her with adoration in his eyes. Kaori smiled widely. Things were really going to be different now.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end. Hold your breaths and count to ten. But, don't let the sky fall! :3  
This is the last chapter for my City Hunter fanfiction **'Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works'**. I purposefully added some original quotes and character references for a nostalgic touch. I don't see it as a commendable piece of writing, but I am happy that I tried, improved and finished it. It was a good experience for me. And to savour that feeling again and again, I am going to continue writing more fanfictions. My next projects include a one shot, a dramatic sequel to this story, etc. etc. I am extremely grateful for all the reviews and messages about this story. I love to write and read, and I am not going to stop doing that any soon. Till next time, my darlings, keep the rubber side down, yell 'mokkori' when you see a hottie and 'ai yo keinaide'. :3


End file.
